


Seekers of Truth

by Penguina



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Lehnsherr is not a Happy Bunny, Falling In Love, First Times, Friendship, Geographical Isolation, Happy Ending, Island - Freeform, Isolation, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, charles is a cinnamon roll, made up religion, self-knowing, they're mutants but don't quite know it properly yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguina/pseuds/Penguina
Summary: Charles spent his entire life on Genosha island -- a secluded piece of land, hidden away from the rest of the world, isolated for the last 200 years. He’s devoted himself to the priesthood of the Genosha religion and is expected to take his Divine Vows soon. However when the Outsider Erik Lehnsherr crashes on the shores of the islands Charles' whole life is turned upside down as he begins to question the Truths he’d been told by Divine Master Shaw and the rest of his people. Perhaps Charles and Erik were destined to meet to rid the islanders of great evil.





	1. Scroll 1

_ Blessed are the ones that see Truth. They shall be followed and honored.  _

 

_ Scrolls of the Enlightened  _

_ Chapter 1, Verse 1 _

 

Charles’ gaze was cast down. He watched his feet move under the long robe. Right, left, right, left. His motions were calm, composed. There was no sign of agitation or irritation in him. His training did not fail him, it never did. It  _ almost  _ never did. Charles still had a lot to learn before he officially took his Vows of Truth. But he was a promising Truth Seeker, so said Devine Master Shaw. And if anyone knew these things, it was the Divine Master. 

Charles reached the Genosha Grand Hall and took his place among the lines of his young fellow Truth Seekers. And they waited. 

This was not an ordinary gathering. It was not a usual event. What made today different was the fact that last night, for the first time in two hundred years, the Genosha secret hideout was discovered by an Outsider! 

The ‘secret hideout’ was actually an island. When a century ago their predecessors were persecuted and murdered, the Genosha people fled and discovered this little piece of land in the ocean. It was remote and well hidden. No map had mapped it yet so it was the perfect place for them to live in peace without being found. Most of the island was covered in a great big mountain with lots of secluded caves and underwater springs. They were all sacred to Charles’ people. They were sacred to Charles too. They were home. And now their home had been discovered by a stranger. The man had arrived in a boat, after suffering a shipwreck. He was alone, or so he claimed. He spoke many languages and English was one of them, or so Charles heard from his brothers Truth Seekers who had heard it from two of the guards. It was good to know that communication would not be an issue. The Genosha people came from different backgrounds, bringing many languages to their own little civilization, therefore, that precious knowledge was well-preserved in their culture. However, Outsiders were not allowed on Genosha ground, not now, not ever. They posed a great danger to the Genosha people. 

Charles had a heavy feeling in his chest. What was to become of the man who had dared to desecrate their sacred community with his impure presence? What was to be done with him? 

The decision belonged to a Greater Class of Truthers -- the so called Truth Bearers,  _ the Enlightened _ . They were the ones who guided their society and theirs was the burden of deciding the fate of the Outsider. They were the ones who possessed Pure Truth, therefore, only they knew what was best to be done, what was the true purpose of everyone’s existence and all events that were and would be. The great secrets of the Universe belonged to them. The entire Genosha people owed them their life. They were the ones who established the Divine City and helped all their prosecuted ancestors to be safely hidden away here from the hostile Outside World. They were saviors and defenders and Charles was honored to be chosen to eventually become one of them. He’s been working for this his entire life, ever since he was 3 years old. He was 20 now and ready to face his fate.  

The Outsider was to be brought before the Grand Hall for everyone to see. Charles had never in his life seen an Outsider before. He wasn’t sure what he expected from this encounter but when the guards brought in a ginger-bearded man, thin as a straw and heavily chained, his heart sunk. The man was just like any other and he was suffering. 

“Behold the Outsider! Threat to our Peace! Bringing his dirt to our Pure Truth!” One of the Greater Class Truth Bearers announced. “We all know what his kind did to us! Prosecuting us, torturing us, exterminating us like vermin! No more! It’s  _ his  _ turn now!  _ His  _ turn to pay for his sins!” 

The crowd let out a loud approving noise and the guards brought the poor pathetic man down to his knees, then brutally pressed his face to the ground. Charles felt his mouth going dry when they took out their whips and upon a small nod from Divine Master Shaw, started beating him. 

Charles bit down his lower lip so hard it bled a little. The Outsider took the whipping silently at first, refusing to show his pain. But soon he broke, letting out agonizing cries. His screams sounded throughout the entire Grand Hall. It was terrible! Charles had never witnessed such cruelty before. It felt all wrong to watch it happen and not do anything to stop it. Surely  _ this  _ horrific display could not be what Divine Truth would want!  

Before he knew it he was up on his feet, raising his voice to be heard above the loud noise from the screaming man and his audience. 

“Stop!” Charles cried out, desperately.  

All eyes were instantly on him. Some curious, some irritated but most just confused. Charles was what one might call a student. He was young, therefore unwise; he was insignificant. Boys like him were supposed to attend and listen, protect their virtue and be obedient. They weren’t supposed to interfere in any way. Yet there Charles was, a Truth Seeker speaking up during the beating of an Outsider. That was a precedent that shocked even the most calm among the Truth Bearers.  

Charles used the set silence to speak his mind. “This is monstrous! We cannot punish this man for the cruelty of the Outside World! He wasn’t even born 200 years ago! He hasn’t committed any wrongs against us to be punished!” 

One of the old Genoshian Truth Bearers gasped at that, outraged by Charles’ suggestion. “Are you saying he should be  _ allowed to leave _ ? To let him go tell others of his kind about us? Give our location? Do you know what will happen then, boy? They’ll come here and destroy us!” 

Charles furrowed his brows. “I never suggested that.” he replied, firmly. “But perhaps we could teach him a better way,  _ our  _ way. Perhaps there’s hope for him to change and be one of us.” 

Whispers spread throughout the crowd like fire. The old Truth Bearer was still shocked by Charles’ words but Divine Master Shaw only observed silently, his face unreadable. 

“You say ‘his kind’ but look at him!” Charles pointed at the man before them. Their eyes briefly met. “He’s just like us.” The young man concluded. 

His heart was beating fast, his hands were ice cold. He hardly ever spoke his mind so freely. He was never permitted and never even dared to dream this could happen. It felt good. It felt like Truth shone upon him at that moment. He felt one with Truth and Serenity. 

“Whip him! Kill him!” the old Genoshian Truth Bearer insisted, enraged, and the guards continued with their torture. 

The poor man cried out again when whips met skin. Blood was spilling, the screams continued as his chains shook and trembled. Charles felt the entire hall shake, as if all the metal inside was vibrating, enraged by the injustice. And Charles wanted to scream too. He wanted to stop this but he knew no one would listen. No one  _ did  _ listen when he spoke. There was nothing left for him to do. He was powerless in the face of inequity. 

“Halt!” A masterful voice rang throughout the hall, making everyone and everything stop. It was Divine Master Shaw. All eyes were on him as he slowly rose up from his throne-like chair and gave the crowd a powerful look. “This young Truth Seeker made me wonder if Truth isn’t with him today.” He made a small dramatic pause and then announced, “We shall judge if this Outsider’s blood is pure!” 

More whispers followed the words of the Divine Master. An Outsider to be tested like a Genoshian? An Outsider taking the Cleansing test like a Truth Seeker would? Why? To what end? 

“We shall give this man a chance.” Divine Master Shaw continued, eyes locked with the Outsider’s. “We shall grace him with our mercy. We shall judge his heart by the blood it pumps through his veins and if it proves to have the potential of Purity, we shall accept him as one of our own.” 

He then gave the man a wide smile. There was something else in that smile, something Charles couldn’t recognize, something he’d never seen on the Divine Master’s face before. 

“Let it be known that the Genoshians are generous and just people.” Divine Master Shaw concluded and that ended all argument on the matter. 

The Outsider said nothing, he only glared at the guards, at the Genoshian Priests of Truth, at the crowd. He looked like a caged animal, angry but broken at the same time. He was still panting from the beating he had received. It may have not lasted long but it was quite severe. 

Charles swallowed, his heart still thumbling wildly inside his ribcage. The Divine Master followed his advice, granted his request. Charles should be proud of himself. But in his heart there was no room for pride; instead he only felt glad he managed to save a life. Even if it was the life of an Outsider. 


	2. Scroll 2

_ If you are pure of mind and pure of soul, Truth shall be bestowed upon you. And Truth shall give you unique power, and you shall be singled out from the rest and cherished for your abilities.  _

_ Scrolls of the Enlightened  _

_ Chapter 3, Verse 5 _

 

Charles was called out later that day, before sunset. Divine Master Shaw had expressed his desire to speak with him after the Cleansing test. It could only be about the incident with the Outsider. Charles closed his eyes and imagined he was in his Place of Serenity. It helped calm him down again, and his nervousness about what Divine Master Shaw would want with him slowly subsided, giving place to tranquility. 

“Charles! Good to see you.” The Divine Master greeted him, getting up from his chair and opening his arms for a blessing. There was no one else with them, they were alone. That was a great honor. 

Charles bowed down his head. “Truth shine upon you, Divine Master.” he replied, following the official etiquette. 

The Divine Master laughed, waving it off. “Don’t bother with that now, Charles, it’s just the two of us.” 

Charles swallowed.  _ Just the two of us  _ was such a peculiar expression. Depending on its use it could convey both intimacy or threat. For just the two of us could represent sharing a special bond, but it could also mean there was no one to save them from one another. Charles wasn’t sure which meaning was used in this particular case. He did not know if the Divine Master was displeased with him. It was very likely after his audacity. His behavior earlier that day could be viewed as great insolence. Yet, Charles felt Truth had spoken to him, enlightening him. But was he wrong to act on it? Was he wrong to do what he did?  Was stepping up for the Outsider a mistake? Charles was wrecked with doubts and fears, conflicted between tradition and what he felt was right in his heart. Had he, with his compassion, involuntarily become the undoing of his own people? 

“Something’s worrying you, isn’t it, my boy?” the Divine Master said. He had always been so perceptive. Ancient and wise. 

Charles hung his head down. “Yes.” he confessed. 

“Tell me about it, child.” Divine Master Shaw wrapped an arm around Charles’ shoulders and brought him closer. 

Charles swallowed stiffly. Physical proximity had always made him uncomfortable. He was not used to be touched. But to have the Divine Master lay a hand upon your shoulders was an honor. Charles should be happy right now. 

“I was worried I might have upset you, Divine Master.” He said honestly. 

“Upset me? You? When? How?” 

Unless Charles was mistaken, there was a hint of amusement in the Divine Master’s voice. 

“This morning. When I spoke about the Outsider.” Charles replied, eyes cast down. 

“Ah.” The hand was gone from Charles’ shoulder. Was that a bad sign? “You see, Charles, this is exactly what I called you here for.” 

Charles’ heart jumped in horror. He knew that was the reason for the summoning, and yet he was terrified at the mere thought that the Divine Master would be disappointed with him. The Divine Master had direct connection to Truth. He knew best what was right and wrong. Had Charles misjudged when he assumed Truth had shone upon him that morning, guiding him to save the Outsider? What if that was False Truth? Was that what the Divine Master was about to tell him now? The same old fear settled in his heart. Had he brought his own people’s undoing? 

“What you did was unprecedented.” Divine Master Shaw finally said. “You interrupted a ritual. You defended an Outsider. You spoke your mind when you clearly weren’t allowed to, being merely a Truth Seeker and not have taken your Final Vows of Enlightenment yet.” 

Charles listened with his head down, ready to accept his punishment, whatever it was. 

Divine Master Shaw’s voice was soft and pleasant. It enwrapped Charles in velvety softness of care. He continued. “To be able to trample like that everything we hold dear you need either have Truth shine upon you, or be our undoing. Which do you think you are, Charles?” 

Charles realized the question was not rhetorical. He looked up sheepishly and cleared his throat. “I was hoping I was speaking with Truth, Divine Master.” 

A smile spread across the older man’s face. “And so you have.” he finally said, after a long dramatic pause. Charles felt relief wash over him. “We’ve tested the Outsider’s blood with our ritual. It holds Purity in it.” 

Charles could not hide his happy surprise upon hearing those words. So he had indeed spoken with Truth! He was getting closer to Truth! And the man was saved! The Outsider had pure blood in his veins! Which proved that he, too, could with time be one with Truth.  

“Having all that in mind,” Divine Master Shaw proceeded, “I believe we should give the Outsider a chance to embrace our way of life and become one of us.” 

“So he’ll live?” Charles asked in a shaky voice. He was still unable to believe it. 

Divine Master Shaw nodded with another smile. “He’ll live. Thanks to you.” 

Charles beamed at him. “Your mercy knows no boundaries! You are truly divine with your wisdom!” He fell down to his knees to praise the Wisest of the Wise.  

The smile on the Divine Master’s face became a little prideful before he willed it back to the peaceful look he had a moment ago. “But here’s where I need you, Charles. You’ve proven yourself as a promising young man. And since it was you who had spoken in favor of keeping the Outsider alive, I entrust him in your hands. You are to teach him our ways, prepare him to meet our Truth Bearers and be included in our society. We shall test his Purity and if his hidden power is unleashed, that means he’s worthy. If not, well….” 

The words remained unspoken but the sentiment was clear. Charles nodded. This was more than any Outsider could ever hope for! 


	3. Scroll 3

_ Temptation will appear to you in different forms. Truth would keep you from it if you show strength to resist it.  _

_ Scrolls of the Enlightened  _

_ Chapter 4, Verse 8 _

 

Charles realized what a great responsibility was bestowed upon him by the Divine Master. A part of him feared he was too young and inexperienced to complete the task. He lacked the wisdom of the older Truth Bearers. He lacked their providence. Would he even know how to open the eyes of an Outsider to Truth? Yet he had to believe in himself and follow his instincts. Truth shone upon him once, it would be his guide in what followed too. 

The Outsider was left in one of the Chambers of Truth. They resembled prison cells but were in fact created as places for contemplation and meditation. Their purpose was to empty the mind of all impure, petty and insignificant thoughts and allow Truth in. 

Charles approached the door and knocked three times. No reply followed. Charles frowned and knocked once more but when he still received no reply he opened the door himself and peaked in. 

As expected the Chamber was rather small, dim and bare. The only furniture to be found inside was the bed and a pot for… well, bodily needs. 

The Outsider was curled up in a ball on the hard bed, his back turned to the door. He had no reaction whatsoever at the sound of the creaking door. 

Charles cleared his throat. “Hello? I’m Charles. I’m here to help you. Are you asleep?” he asked. His voice sounded too small in his own ears so he willed himself to appear more confident, straightening his back as he took another step towards the Outsider. “Friend? Are you asleep?” 

“No.” The Outsider grumbled at that. “I’m not asleep. And I’m not your friend.” 

Charles remained calm. It was to be expected that the man be hostile after everything Charles’ people put him through in just one day. 

“Forgive me for assuming.” The young man said. “Please, may I come in?” 

The man’s shoulders seemed tense. Perhaps he was still in pain from the beating, Charles thought. 

“Why need you ask that sort of questions to a prisoner?” The Outsider said. “I have no say in what happens to me.” 

Charles frowned and shook his head, even though the other man could not see him. “That’s not true. You’re not a prisoner. Not anymore, anyway.” 

That got the Outsider to turn around, slowly and with a pained grimace on his face, to pin his piercing eyes on Charles. “I was publicly beaten, almost killed and then locked in a cell. How am I not a prisoner?” 

Charles swallowed. He had forgotten the intensity of those eyes. “This isn’t a cell.” he corrected, pointing at their surroundings. “This is a Chamber of Truth.” 

The Outsider arched an eyebrow, sarcasm dripping from his expression. 

Charles summoned his inner Strength. This was going to be a long Journey. But explaining patiently was vital for all Learning. 

“All of us Truthers live in such chambers.” he said. “You’ve been given no less than what we allow ourselves.” 

“You live in a dump like that too?” 

“Yes.” Charles swallowed down the unpleasant feeling of having his home called a dump. “Mine is exactly like yours. Only I have carvings on my wall. To remind me of… of Virtue and Enlightenment.” 

“Riiiight.” The man shrugged. “Let’s say I believe that bullshit. What’s next?” 

“You need a good wash and new clothes.” Charles observed. “And perhaps more herbs. For your pain and wounds.” 

“You think?” The man groaned again. 

Charles took another step towards him. “Does it hurt?” 

The intensity of those blue-green eyes was once again concentrated on Charles as the Outsider looked him in the eyes. “What would your guess be?” 

Hostility, again. Charles had to summon more Patience. It was difficult to show Truth to someone so… unreceptive. Maybe once the pain from the beating was gone, it’d be better? 

“I’m only trying to help.” Charles said out loud. 

“No one ever helps. People just exploit.” The man said and now Charles could detect his sadness too. That was an old sadness, something the man had accepted long ago despite the hurt it caused him. 

“Perhaps where you come from.” Charles said. “But here we live differently, we  _ are  _ different.” he assured. “You’ve been lucky to have Truth bestowed upon you. Or at least the possibility of Truth.” 

The Outsider looked dumbly at him, blinking rapidly. Or was he mocking Charles? 

“Such honor. I’m speechless.” 

Mockery it was. 

Charles sighed. 

“It truly is.” he said softly. “I wish you’d see it for yourself one day. You will understand then.” 

The Outsider laughed bitterly. “For a  _ ‘truther’  _ you sure live in a lie.” 

That remark hit the target. 

“That’s not true!” Charles raised his voice and was surprised to find himself lose his calm. 

He hardly ever did that, always striving for perfect control over his emotions. But the Outsider’s words lit a spark inside him, one he had to quickly extinguish. There was something new and unknown fighting to emerge inside Charles; something dangerous. Perhaps, the Outsider was Charles’ Temptation. In more ways than just one… 

Charles swallowed again and clenched tightly his hands into fists. “Forgive me. I promise not to yell again.” 

“You can yell. I don’t mind.” The man shrugged. 

“But  _ I  _ mind.” Charles said. 

The Outsider sucked in a deep breath. “Fine. Suit yourself.” 

For a short moment Charles wasn’t sure what to say next. The man before him showed no intention of learning their ways, despite his pure blood. He was so different from everything Charles had known his entire life, that he wasn’t sure how to approach him. 

“I will attend to you and then help you see Truth.” he finally said just to break the prolonged silence. “I was assigned to teach you our way of life and if you accept it, if you’re enlightened, you shall be saved!” 

The man wasn’t even looking at him. “Interesting.” 

“It’s more than interesting. It’s Truth.” Charles said. 

“Right.” 

“I’ll return with the supplies that you need.” The young man announced. 

The Outsider gave nothing more but a silent nod and Charles left the cell-- the chamber. 

~*~ 

Herbs were easy to find for a Truth Seeker. New clothes, however, were a luxury. Eventually Charles managed to find a robe, similar to his own only larger. The man seemed quite tall, even when hunched and beaten. Charles wanted him to feel comfortable. 

He brought a pot of water, a sponge, clothes, herbs and more bandages, and once again knocked on the Outsider’s door.  

A groan came from the inside but this time the Outsider was expecting him. 

“You really don’t give up, do you?” the man said. 

“I delivered the supplies as I promised.” Charles said, carefully putting the items down on the stone floor. “The same way I’ll deliver you Truth.” 

The Outsider exhaled loudly. 

“I know you’re skeptical,” Charles said, “but I assure you, you’ll see the Light.” 

The Outsider was clearly not convinced but he decided not to protest this time. 

“You can wash yourself and I’ll help with your wounds.” Charles said. 

“I also need to shave.” The man demanded. 

Charles blinked at him, surprised at first, but then quickly nodded. “I’ll try to procure a razor for you.” 

“Are you sure?” he laughed. “They won’t let you bring me a  _ razor _ . They’ll think I’d want to kill you to escape.” 

“Again, you’re not a prisoner here.” 

The Outsider gave him a look. “You’re either too naive or you take me for a fool.” 

“Listen, friend--” 

“I’m not your friend!” 

Charles was startled by the sudden force in the man’s voice. He bit his lower lip as was his habit whenever he was nervous. “I apologize. What shall I call you then?” 

“Well, my  _ name  _ is Erik Lehnsherr.” The man said grumpily. “I suppose you can call me that.” 

“Erik Lehnsherr.” Charles repeated, testing the name on his tongue. He smiled. 

Erik Lehnsherr sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” he mumbled. 

He started removing his old dirty torn shirt but hissed at the sudden pain that action caused him. 

“Here, let me help you!” Charles offered, giving the man a hand. He was careful not to upset the wounds while undressing him. The material of the shirt, or whatever was left of it after all the turmoils Erik Lehnsherr had to undergo, was sticking to the skin with blood and dirt. With great care Charles managed to remove it and expose the back and chest of the man. He swallowed. 

“Thanks. I can manage from here.” Erik Lehnsherr said sharply and reached for the sponge. 

Charles took a step back. “I-- I’ll go g-get the razor.” he stuttered and stumbled out of the chamber. 

~*~ 

Once shaven and clean the man turned out to be much younger than Charles originally expected. His face was rather beautiful, really. The line of his jaw somehow made his eyes seem even more expressive. The shape of his mouth and the profile of his nose complimented him too, especially now that he was no longer covered in dirt and blood. 

Charles quickly looked away, reminding himself of his training. His gaze landed on the man’s wounded back. 

“May I?” Charles asked, sitting down on the floor next to the bed and preparing everything he needed for the bandages. 

Erik Lehnsherr only shrugged. 

“It may hurt a little,” Charles warned as he deeped the cloth in the herb balm he had prepared in advance. 

Erik turned in his bed to allow better access to his wounds. 

“I’m going to place the cloth on your--” Charles flinched internally at the sight, his hands, holding the wet cloth, freezing mid-air. At this light and with the wounds clean Charles could clearly see all the different in size cuts and bruises from the beating and the whips Charles’ brothers used on the Outsider. Those deep cuts covered the misfortunate man’s entire back. “I’m sorry.” Charles whispered softly, his voice filled with compassion. “This must be very painful.” 

Erik shrugged again. 

Charles didn’t know what else to say. His words couldn’t heal the man, the herbs could. So he gently pressed the cloth to each cut, doing his best to attend to them. Erik hissed and winced at the touch but quickly willed himself to remain still and let Charles do his work. Soon he completely relaxed under Charles’ ministrations as the herbs began to work their miracle. 

They both remained silent as Charles proceeded with his task. Apart from the occasional low moan from the Outsider, the room was very quiet. 

“Does this feel better?” Charles asked. 

“Mhm.” the Outsider grunted with a nod. 

“Our herb medicine is quite advanced.” Charles explained. He thought perhaps talking would take the man’s mind off of the pain and ease him. “It’s ancient knowledge past from generation to generation.” 

“Why are you helping me?” Erik cut him off. “Why are you being nice to me?”    
Charles sat back on his heels since he had completed his task. Erik shifted so that he could face Charles. As their eyes meet Charles could feel the confusion and gratitude in the other man’s soul. 

“I was assigned to teach you how to be one of--” 

“I meant yesterday, in that big hall. When they wanted to beat me to death. Why did you stood up for me?” 

Charles hesitated. “How can I explain this?” he mused. “I just felt it was my duty. I couldn’t let you die. Truth shone upon me.” 

“Stop with the Truth already! This is bullshit!” Erik snapped. 

_ Patience _ , Charles reminded himself. 

“Truth is what guides us and enlightens us. Truth is the representation of Life.” 

“Truth is nothing but a means to keep you all obedient.” 

“That’s not true!” Charles protested. 

“And yet you’re here out of obedience to your masters.” 

“I’m here because it’s my duty.” 

“But who told you it was your duty? Your masters! You said yourself that you were sent here!” 

“The Divine Master understands Truth better than anyone! He knows what has been, is and will be! He’s the only one with the Supreme Knowledge!” 

“So you, what, follow him blindly?” 

Charles clenched his hands into tight fists. Rage was rising inside him again. 

“You say you worship Truth, Charles, but how can you find it if you shut everything else out? Truth is supposed to be absolute. But in order to distinguish it, you need to be open to hear everything. How else will you ever be able to distinguish truth from lies?” 

Charles opened his mouth to speak but no words came out of it. He swallowed and leaned in closer to the Outsider. 

“At this moment your entire future lies on you accepting Truth.” he warned, his voice quiet just to be sure no one else would overhear his words. “I would not speak against Truth so freely if I were you.” 

Erik furrowed his brows. “Are you telling me my only chance for survival here is to follow your little cult?” 

Charles pursed his lips. “I’m not sure I understand. But I do believe you have a second chance. You could’ve died in that shipwreck but you didn’t. The ocean brought you here -- the first outsider to ever set foot on our land.” 

“And look where that got me. I lost my freedom.” 

“You’re not a prisoner.” Charles said with a soft smile. “You’re a Reborn.” 

Erik looked at the shorter man with a strange look in his eyes. He said nothing. 

Charles shifted on the floor. “You’re going to need rest, Erik Lehnsherr.” he said. “Would you rather I leave you alone or keep you company?”


	4. Scroll 4

_There are a few rare exceptions. A few lucky ones to have the chance to turn to Truth and see Truth even if they never had accepted it before. Those shall be the Reborns._

_Scrolls of the Enlightened_

_Chapter 7, Verse 1_

 

Against all expectations, Erik chose Charles’ company to solitude. Perhaps that was a good sign. Perhaps he was ready to see the Light. Or perhaps he just thought having someone around -- even if it were Charles -- would be preferable to loneliness. Still Charles chose to think of it as a small victory, a step to getting closer to the Outsider.

According to Divine Master Shaw, this Outsider had all the potential of becoming a Reborn. Reborns were non-believers whose eyes were opened to Truth and who eventually believed and chose to follow the right path. Charles hoped for the sake of the Outsider’s life and his Peace of Mind that he’d become a true Reborn. He realized the challenge of making an Outsider believe (especially when one took into account Erik’s skepticism about nearly everything), but he still had faith in Lehnsherr’s reform. After all, according to the test, Erik’s blood was pure. There was nothing impossible then.

During his frequent visits Charles did his best to explain Genoshian society and way of life to Erik. That didn’t go without its own difficulties. Erik questioned everything Charles told him, finding faults in the dogma, criticizing practices he was yet unfamiliar with, calling the whole thing a manipulative mind-controlling propaganda. His words were not only scandalous, they were sacrilegious! Charles should’ve been outraged by them! He should’ve called for the man to be whipped again. Or at least be very irritated to have to deal with that sort of insolence. But instead Charles found excitement in their arguments and even anticipation for their next debates. It was inexplicable but he actually enjoyed spending time with Erik. In the middle of their most passionate arguments he’d feel truly alive and free. And _respected_ . The thing was, Erik never insulted Charles personally; he never judged. He merely needed proof, solidity. He had a critical mind whose curiosity needed to be satisfied not just filled with empty notions. Charles found that more than pleasing. Erik was not like anyone Charles had ever met, Erik was one of a kind. He was clever, oh, he was _very_ clever! He had a beautiful mind. Talking to him was never boring.

As the days progressed into weeks Charles felt a connection forming between them, a friendship of sorts. Or at least for him. He sincerely hoped Erik felt the same way too. It was difficult to tell since Lehnsherr was a very guarded man when it came to his emotions. He was loud when he spoke his mind but surprisingly passive and quiet when it came to expressing his feelings. Naturally, Charles respected that about him. Much like he’d grown to respect most parts of Erik’s personality.  

Unfortunately, it wasn’t only them on the island. Much as Charles would like to delve into his intellectual explorations with Erik and explore their newborn friendship, he had duties to attend to. The duties that concerned Divine Master Shaw.

Every once in a while the Divine Master called Charles to his personal temple, inquiring about Erik’s progress into Truth. Charles always gave the same report -- it was going well but more time was needed before the man could undergo the Cleansing ritual.

“You’ll do wise to speed it up a bit, Charles.” Divine Master Shaw said one day. “It is no good keeping the Outsider like that for _too_ long. Under the current circumstances, he’s neither one of us, nor an enemy. What is he then?”

“A friend.” Charles replied. “Divine Master, I would advise we be more patient with him. It takes time to embrace something you’ve never even suspected existed. He has questions, doubts. And that is normal. I want to be sure he’s ready in his heart.”

Divine Master Shaw chuckled. “Ah, Charles, always so conscientious.” he said. “You’re coddling the man. He’s ready.”

“But the Cleansing ritual is sacred and very important. Also painful. He needs time to physically recover before undergoing it. And he needs to believe in his heart of hearts that--”

“Trust me, he’s ready.” Divine Master Shaw said rather impatiently. “Once he undergoes the ritual, all doubts and questions would be gone.”

Charles was taken aback by these words. “But isn’t questioning part of reaching for Truth?” he asked, not realizing he was paraphrasing words Erik had told him in one of their earlier conversations. “Isn’t it by questions that we find knowledge and discover the differences between what is true and false?”

The Divine Master arched both eyebrows in unadulterated surprise. “Charles! You’re nearly blasphemous.” he said.

Instantly terrified at himself and the notion, Charles bowed his head obediently. “Forgive me, Divine Master, I forgot my place.” he whispered nervously.

He waited there, kneeling down, head down, shoulders down. There was silence in the room. Finally the Divine Master chuckled.

“It’s alright, my boy.” he said, voice kind. “What sort of a father would I be if I did not forgive my children’s transgressions?”

“Thank you, Divine Master.” Charles breathed gratefully.

“Now. Make sure the Outsider can undergo the Cleansing ritual soon, okay? We’re all expecting your judgement.”

Charles nodded, although there was still some reluctance in his heart.

“You understand, Charles, the man is old for this. He’s in his mid 30’s, as far as I know. Isn’t that correct?”

Again, Charles nodded. Erik had told him to be 34, whereas the Cleansing ritual was usually performed when one reached 25.

“It is time.” The Divine Master ruled. His hand rested on Charles’ shoulder in a comforting gesture. Charles bowed down his head again in show of respect. “Perhaps, who knows, the marvelous way you handled this task would earn you to undergo the Cleansing ritual yourself, at a younger age than anyone else before.”

Charles’ eyes went wide, heart skipping a beat. “But I’m-- that would make me--”

“Exactly.” Divine Master Shaw smiled. “You’d rise to a Truth Bearer. Congratulations, Charles. But only if you come to the right judgements yourself.” he reminded. “The Outsider has to undergo the ritual soon and you have to be the one to rule that. He was entrusted to you. It was the agreement. I cannot breach it.”

Charles swallowed. “Of course, Divine Master.”

It was clear as day what he was expected to do. He had to say Erik was ready for the Cleansing ritual. For some mysterious reason the Divine Master seemed very eager for that to happen soon. Charles couldn’t fathom why but he presumed it had to do with Divine Truth that was beyond Charles’ own reach. After all, he was nothing but a Truth Seeker whereas Sebastian Shaw was a Divine Master of Truth.

~*~

Erik took another bite of the delicious fruits in the bowl before him. They were beautifully arranged, like a work of art, and he hated to disrupt the layout but he was hungry.

He was waiting for Charles for their daily ‘lessons’ if one could even call it that. Charles was hardly Erik’s teacher and Erik was anything but an obedient student. Still, he learned a lot from Charles about Genoshian society and how the custom here worked. Things that were definitely going to come in handy at one point or another, especially if Erik survived this whole ordeal.

Charles appeared shortly. It looked like he was in a hurry.  

“I’m sorry, Erik. Did I keep you waiting?” he asked, glancing at the ancient clock in the corner of the room.

“Not much.” Erik shook his head. “It’s alright. But I’m afraid I ate some of your fruits.”

“Oh, those? They were for the Morning liturgy tomorrow but that’s fine.” Charles said with a small chuckle.

Erik couldn’t help but grin a little at that. Charles was such a peculiar creature. He was rather adorable, really.

Charles sat down face to face in front of Erik, looking quite serious. There was something solemn about him and Erik realized he was in for an important conversation.

“Erik, I’m afraid we’re going to have to speed up your integration into our society.” Charles said, voice even. It was very unlike Charles to act so… detached. Erik hadn’t seen him that way since the first days of their acquaintance when they were both still warming up to one another and their circumstances.

“I see.” Erik said carefully. “And why is that?” he inquired.

Charles fidgeted slightly before replying. “Some feel it’s time for you to officially become one of us. It is unsettling for your position to be… unclear for so long. They feel you’re ready and I should make sure that you truly are.”

Erik nodded with a hum. “But you don’t seem so sure.”

Charles bit his lower lip nervously. “Not entirely, no.” he confessed. Then he was quick to add, “It’s not that you don’t understand the things I’ve been telling you. But I know you don’t feel them. In order to become ‘one of us’ it is required you undergo a ritual. It’s called the Cleansing ritual. Our priests usually face that when they’re 25. But it’s such a delicate process… one needs strong faith to survive it.”

Erik arched an eyebrow. “To _survive_ it? What sort of a ritual is that exactly, Charles?”

Charles licked at his lip again. His fixation with his lips when he was nervous was both adorable and distracting. Erik concentrated on the man’s words instead.

“I won’t lie to you, Erik. It’s painful.” Charles uttered. “The purpose of the Cleansing ritual is to test how strong Truth is within you. And in return it gives you a gift. Something extraordinary.”

“Exceptional.” Erik said sarcastically. “So it’s like a fancy torture. And your devine laws put you all through it?”

Charles furrowed his eyebrows. “Please, don’t talk about it in that way.”

“It’s what it is. It’s what I think. You never minded me voicing my opinions.”

“You can’t keep talking like that, Erik. Not in front of them.” Charles warned.

Erik leaned in closer so they were at an eye level, almost breathing each other’s air. “But I can in front of you.”

It wasn’t a question. Erik already knew the answer.

Charles breathed in sharply, closing his eyes for a moment as if to hide from Erik’s penetrative gaze. “You know I appreciate your thoughts. Even when they’re so… provocative.” he said, biting his lip again, harder this time. “But that’s my own issue. Something I have to battle against internally.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I made a mistake, Erik.” Charles sighed. “I should not have allowed myself to go this far with you. I was curious to hear your mind, to understand it. I enjoyed our little debates, they were stimulating, new and exciting for me. But that has to stop. It’s getting in the way of your training. I have to-- purge all thoughts of doubt from your mind so that you can be truly ready for the ritual.”

Erik smirked a little. “That sounds rather violent, Charles. I didn’t know you had it in you.” There was a hint of teasing in his voice but he couldn’t help it.

Charles instantly detected it and his face scrunched up in disapproval. “It’s not funny, Erik! It’s anything but funny! This isn’t a game! It’s serious!” he protested. Then he added quietly, eyes cast down. “I don’t want to lose you.”

Realizing this was upsetting Charles, Erik inhaled slowly. “You doubt Truth is strong enough within me to keep me alive during this ritual?”

Charles did not reply.

Erik continued, “You want to buy me more time but you’re pressured to--”

“There is no pressure.” Charles interrupted, insistent. “The Divine Master never pressures anyone into anything they don’t want.”

“But _you_ feel pressured.”

Charles looked away. “That is my own issue.” he repeated the already familiar phrase.

Erik frowned. “Charles. What’s with you today? What did he tell you?”

Charles shook his head. “It’s not like that. You don’t understand. And that’s the problem.”

Sensing Charles’ distress, Erik reached out for his hand. He rarely did that during their many conversations over the last few weeks. He rarely allowed himself to reach out for Charles and touch him. But he felt this was what Charles needed now. A reassurance. Instead when Erik’s fingers brushed against Charles’ hand, the younger man nearly jumped out of his skin. As if Erik’s touch had burnt him.

“Sorry…” Erik muttered, removing his hand. He wasn’t sure if he’d done something very wrong in Charles’ views. The line of what was accepted as normal intimacies with a Truth Seeker was still blurred and unclear for Erik. He never meant to insult Charles or to cause him distress.

“No, it’s-- I didn’t expect it, that’s all. It's fine.” Charles reassured.

Still he kept his hand close to his chest, out of Erik’s reach. Erik couldn’t quite stifle his disappointment. He wanted to express how much he cared about Charles. This wasn’t easy for him; showing feelings was never his strong suit. He hadn’t had a proper friend in a really long time. But he wanted to make sure Charles knew what he meant for him.

“Charles, you helped me at a very difficult time. You _literally_ saved my life.” Erik said sincerely. “If I can somehow help you by going through some rituals, even if they’re painful or dangerous, I’d do that. Gladly. Not for Truth, but for you.”

Charles’ big blue eyes gazed at him with surprise. A slight flush spread across his cheeks. It was only for a moment before he looked away, biting at his lower lip again.

“I’ll tell them you need three more days.” he uttered quietly. “That and with the three day preparation for the ritual itself should give us six more days. During those six days I’m going to have to make you feel Truth. I need to do my very best to prepare you.”

Erik nodded. “Okay. If that’s what you want. How can I help?”

“You can come with me to a place where-- where you couldn’t possibly not feel surrounded by Truth.”

~*~

Erik’s wounds were healing nicely so he was now capable of walking longer distances. That meant he was free to roam the entire island with Charles. It appeared that was exactly Charles’ plan. Early the next day, right after Morning liturgy, Charles came knocking on Erik’s door, to steal him away from the confinements of his four walls and show him around, properly.

Erik finally got the opportunity to take in the vistas he saw from his small window. The mountain, the woods, the rivers. He wished he had more time to explore. This island was a beautiful place. And having Charles by his side to show him all that was wonderful. Mostly because of Charles’ own enthusiasm at it. Charles himself looked eager to re-explore his home anew with Erik. As if he wanted to see the world through Erik’s eyes. That thought made something flutter in Erik’s stomach. Once again he decided to ignore it. He supposed there were questions about Genoshian priesthood he shouldn’t ask yet. Questions, he was too self-conscious to ask.

Erik has been many places. He’d seen almost all corners of the world. Genoshian society was different than any of them. Somehow it managed to bear signs of Western civilization but combine them with something different, almost pagan-like, making Genosha exotic and yet so familiar. Erik was still rather baffled by it. He supposed that was a natural consequence of having people from various backgrounds, capsuled on an island for the last two hundred years, each person giving and taking a bit of culture, sharing and mashing it all together. Charles had told Erik the story of his people. How their ancestors used to be persecuted in their own countries so they seeked safety elsewhere. How this island was discovered and how it became their safe haven. Erik felt the pain of Charles’ people but he was still surprised he never heard of those events in his own homeland. How could a mass persecution like that suddenly be forgotten? Erased from the history of the rest of the world as if it never happened at all. And why were the Genosha people prosecuted in the first place? Charles never truly explained that, claimed it was mostly because they were different. Different how? That remained unclear.

Whatever happened, Genosha was a very interesting place and Erik was glad he had the opportunity to get to know it. However, he had to admit he found Charles the most interesting.

Erik tried to keep his emotional distance from that clever little minx who had enthralled him from the moment he first laid eyes on him. Erik had suffered enough during his life to know that getting attached was never a good idea. And yet, Charles managed to walk past Erik’s defenses. He managed to break all protective walls until Erik found himself gradually more enchanted by Charles. Was Erik heading for trouble? Probably. Would that stop him and make him more cautious? Probably not.

He followed Charles through the woods, among the trees, curious to discover what would Charles show him next. It wasn’t just about finding Truth. Erik couldn’t care less about Truth and the entire little cult that whole island was sucked into. But he’d seen how important the ritual was for Charles. He realized surviving it might be the key to his freedom. Besides, he didn’t want to get Charles into trouble with that crazy Divine Master guy. So for now at least he was willing to remain seemingly good.

Charles led Erik through strange secluded parts of the island until finally they reached a cave. That was where Charles stopped and glanced at Erik, a small smile of excitement playing on his beautiful cherry lips.

Erik swallowed. “Here?”

Charles gave a nod. “Yes. Are you sure you want to follow?”

Erik took a confident step forward. “Yes.” he assured.

They entered the weirdest cave Erik had ever seen in his entire life. It was resembled a proper cave but there were markings and ornaments carved into the stone, making it look more like a temple of sorts. It took him awhile to realize that this was an actual temple. Charles smiled when he read the understanding in Erik’s eyes. He made no comment of it though, only kept walking and lighting a strings of torches to show them the way.

Erik followed, feeling even more curious to see where this whole thing led to.

They walked until deep into the cave where a truly remarkable sight appeared before their eyes.

“A hot spring.” Erik realized. “Is this a hot spring?”

Charles nodded with a smile. “This is where our journey ends. Or begins, depending on the point of view.”

Erik chuckled. “It’s beautiful, Charles.” he said.

“This is the sacred water” The younger man explained.

Erik examined it from afar. “A sacred spring?”

Charles shook his head. “Not just this one. All water is sacred to us.” he explained as he leaned towards it, the palm of his hand touching the water as if caressing it, gently and with love. Erik’s eyes followed the gesture. He licked his lips and cleared his throat.

“I see. And what now?” He asked.

“Now we bathe.” Charles inhaled. 


	5. Scroll 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is where this story earns its explicit rating. Special thanks to [keep_them_confused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_them_confused) for helping with writing the smut since it's not my forte. 

_ In passion you will find Truth. In Truth you will find passion. _

 

_ Scrolls of the Enlightened  _

_ Chapter 12, Verse 1 _

 

“Now we bathe.” Charles announced. 

“We what--?” Erik muttered but then his words died in his throat when he looked up and saw Charles was already taking off his robes. 

Erik swallowed, feeling dumbstruck for a moment. 

“What are you doing?” He finally managed to ask. 

“I'm preparing myself. For the bath,” Charles explained as if that was the most logical of things. In a way it was, Erik supposed. This was a hot spring and they could both use a bath. Besides it was probably a Genoshian tradition, a ceremony of sort. Still, Erik wasn't sure he understood entirely and he didn't want to make a mistake and insult Charles now when things were going so well between them. 

“Come on. Take your clothes off," Charles encouraged. His own clothes were already removed and he was now standing in front of Erik in all his naked glory. 

Erik's lips parted slightly at the sight, his eyes unable to look away. The pale skin, graced with freckles seemed so soft and touchable. The chest almost hairless, the round perfect shape of Charles’ shoulders, his arms, not too muscled but still very well defined. It’s been so long and Erik’s been suppressing his attraction to Charles for quite some time now. He swallowed as his gaze lingered at Charles’ stomach and then at Charles’ cock. He had a lovely cock. 

Erik realized he was probably acting a little creepy, staring like that. He tried to tear his eyes away from Charles’ body and look him up in the eyes instead. Those gorgeous eyes, so clear and blue that they were slightly glowing in the dimness of the cave. Looking Charles in the eyes did not make him want Charles any less. 

“Do you not wish to bathe?” Charles asked, puzzled at how stunned Erik was suddenly before him. 

Erik did not want to offend him. Especially now that Charles was entirely naked, so he started taking off his own clothes to put them on an equal setting, so to speak. He felt a little self-conscious at the prospect of bearing himself like that in front of Charles, ridiculous as that was since Charles had already seen most of him. Of course then Erik had been beaten and wounded. Now his body had recovered and somehow everything felt different. Then again Charles himself seemed utterly unbothered by nakedness. Perhaps it was just in Erik's mind, the idea that we had to feel shame of our bodies and need to hide them. Erik was no longer in Europe where a bare ankle was considered highly inappropriate. He was in Genosha and here… here people bathed together in hot springs in secluded caves. Erik wanted to be like that too, he wanted that freedom. How nice it would be to just show himself and his form as it was, without fear, without shame. Like tigers. One wouldn't cover up a tiger, would one? And yet humans had to feel shame of their bodies. Well, not Erik. Not now. Not anymore. 

He was soon naked too, waiting for Charles’ lead, eager to follow. 

Charles smiled at him approvingly and a wave of satisfaction washed over Erik. He watched as Charles turned around to put one leg inside the spring and lower himself into the clear water. The action gave Erik a pretty spectacular view of Charles’ ass. A plump, smooth, beautiful behind and a gorgeous back. Erik all but gaped as Charles descended into the water, letting it engulf him and breathing out a soft sigh of pleasure as he felt it around his body. 

Erik’s breath caught. The image went straight to his groin. His cock twitched and began to fill in earnest and Erik felt even more self-conscious now. Being naked was one thing. But getting an erection at a time like this was  _ definitely  _ inappropriate. Especially if this truly was a sacred ritual to Charles. Erik wished he could say this was a result of his long journey and the lack of intimacy during his travel. But it wasn't that. He knew the real reason was the man in front of him. He wanted him desperately. He wanted Charles and now his secret was out. 

“Are you coming?” Charles asked from the spring. 

His voice startled Erik back to reality. 

“Yes, I'm coming.” Erik said and bit his lip hard. 

Charles’ back was still turned to Erik so he hadn’t yet noticed Erik’s improper reaction to Charles’ nakedness. Erik still had a chance to calm down without embarrassing himself. He slid inside the spring carefully, doing his best to hide his half-hard dick. 

When he met Charles’ gaze the Genoshian Truth Seeker did not show any signs of knowing what was troubling Erik. Or even if he did, he did not mention anything about it. 

The water felt good, nice and familiar. Erik relaxed into it, feeling himself getting cleansed.  _ This  _ was supposed to be the true cleansing ritual, Erik thought. It felt divine and if Erik was ever going to suddenly become a believer, it was definitely going to happen here, in this hot spring, with Charles. He sighed softly, just like Charles had earlier. 

“You enjoy it?” Charles said with a smile. 

Erik opened his eyes again. “I do,” he admitted. “Is it not your custom to enjoy your baths?” 

Charles gave a nod. “It is. I don't know why I asked…” 

For the first time Charles seemed unsure, maybe even embarrassed. Erik could not imagine why but he didn't ask. He felt it might be rude. He continued the conversation as before. 

“Those hot springs,” he said, “are there many of them on your island?” 

“Enough of them.” Charles replied. “But we are sometimes plagued by various epidemics. These waters, they’re healing. That's why we call them sacred.” 

“I see.” Erik nodded. He wondered if the epidemics Charles spoke of were natural much like in other place on Earth, or if Sebastian Shaw would go as far as inducing them himself in order to keep an even stronger hold on the Genosha people. He did not voice these thoughts, not wanting to start an argument with Charles right at this moment. 

Charles moved a bit, playing with the water, pouring it on his face and hair, leaving buds of droplets on his skin. Erik was in awe at the sight. He wanted to lick those droplets off of Charles, to feel him and take him in. 

He hadn't even realized that instead of calming down he had gotten fully hard by now. It was stronger than him. He could not look away from Charles’ face and chest. He was lost, utterly lost in this magic that was Charles.  

He willed his gaze back up at Charles’ face again and realized with a panicked horror that Charles’ eyes were flicking down to Erik’s crotch. Distracted, he had forgotten to keep his legs close to his chest and even though the water was bubbling it was still quite transparent. There was _ no way  _ Charles hadn't noticed.  

“I was just…” Erik mumbled, suddenly terrified that he had offended Charles after all. That he had desecrated a sacred place for Charles’ people. There was a difference between criticizing certain dogma in Charles’ religion and actually insult and disrespect Charles’ beliefs. He had never meant the latter. “I’m sorry…” 

“It is fine. I understand,” Charles said. His voice was slightly strained, charged with strange tremor, but he appeared calm. “I must admit I find it rather fascinating.” 

Erik did not expect to hear that. 

“Find what fascinating exactly?” He heard himself ask before he could stop himself. 

Charles gestured silently towards Erik's cock. 

Erik felt his cheeks heating up, swallowing nervously despite the dryness in his mouth. 

“I umm…” that was it, really. That was the whole sentence. He didn't know what else to say. 

“May I?” Charles looked back up and then to Erik's huge surprise he reached out to  _ touch _ . 

Erik jumped in the water startled. Charles’ hand froze midair. 

“I apologize,” Charles said quickly, retreating his hand back to himself, close to his own chest. He looked perturbed, his cheeks burning red and flustered. “I didn't mean to upset you. I was only going to touch it.” 

Erik was still struggling to regain his ability to speak but he managed to reassure Charles so that he didn't feel bad or think he’d insulted Erik somehow. 

“It's ok,” he said, still too excited to make sense of this surreal situation.  

“You see, as a Truth Seeker I am not allowed to touch it when that happens to me. I've been curious for some time what it was like to feel it.” 

Erik's eyes went wide. “You want to feel my cock?” He heard himself say dumbly. 

Charles let out a small chuckle. As if he found the word amusing. “I've been curious," he repeated, the confession quiet but sure.  

“Haven't you touched a guy before?” Erik asked, feeling even more aroused. 

Charles shook his head. “I was not permitted.” 

“Surely no one would know if two guys sneaked in and--”

“I cannot trust any of the others that they won't betray the privacy. They could be using this to ruin the competition, so to speak. Pleasures of the flesh can get us in trouble.” 

Erik took a short moment to process. 

“Feel free to touch then. I won't tell,” he promised and he saw Charles' eyes glisten instantly.  

“You really mean that?” 

“I do.” 

Erik shifted a little, most of his body out of the water now to give Charles the opportunity to explore. Charles licked his lips, eyes looking down at Erik's cock. His hand reached for it again, still a little hesitant but steady with almost comical determination. Erik felt Charles’ fingers slide up his penis and gasped, throwing his head back. 

Charles instantly pulled back his hand. 

“I'm so sorry!” He said with concern. “I didn't mean to hurt you." 

“You didn't,” Erik breathed. “That felt good.” 

“Oh,” Charles seemed a little flushed but doubtlessly relieved that he hadn't done anything to hurt Erik. 

“Here.” Erik said, settling more comfortably on the side of the spring, with only his legs dangling in the water. 

Charles followed  his lead with the eagerness of a kitten. It was almost absurd and under any other circumstances Erik might have laughed at it with fondness. But not this time. Charles fascination seemed so genuine, his curiosity so innocent and sensual both at the same time. It was impossible to laugh. All Erik wanted was to pull Charles to himself and feel every bit of him. But he didn't want to frighten the young man. So he let him do whatever he wanted, keeping his own desire in check. 

Charles touched him again, this time his fingers wrapped around Erik’s cock more confidently, exploring it with open enthusiasm. Erik bit his lip to prevent himself from alarming Charles with his reactions again. The feeling was amazing! Erik was quite sensitive down there after so long without being touched, so now that Charles of all people, Charles whom Erik had secretly fantasized about in the long lonely nights in his cell for the last weeks, was touching him so intimately all his senses were alight. 

Charles’ thumb slid over the head of Erik's cock, brushing at it with delicious friction as his fingers kept stroking him. It took all of Erik’s self-control not to thrust up into it. However, he couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped his mouth. 

“Ungh! God! Charles, that's fantastic!” 

His face must've shown his pleasure because Charles understood correctly this time and continued with his ministrations, even more eagerly after the encouragement.  

“Yes yes! Keep going! Please! Don't stop!” Erik gasped, urgently, clenching his hands tightly at the ground at the side of the spring.  

Noticing that the faster the pace the more vocal Erik got, Charles sped up his movements until he was pumping him in earnest, watching with fascination as Erik's cock disappeared and reappeared again in his hand, reveling in the noises Erik made as he got his pleasure from it. God, the look on Charles’ face! Erik knew he wouldn't last long. He was so close. 

“This is remarkable,” Charles was muttering to himself, eyes still fixed on Erik's cock pulsing in Charles’ own hand. “I have this strange urge to press my mouth to it. To taste…”

“Agh!” Erik gasped and with that he came, Charles’ words pushing him over the edge as he ejaculated. 

Charles jumped too, pulling his hand away and blinking at Erik worriedly. 

“Was that--” he had to clear his throat first because his voice sounded way too hoarse. “Was that meant to happen?” He then asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

Erik needed a few moments to recover from his orgasm before he could gather his breath to speak again. 

“You did amazingly.” He breathed, a grin spreading across his flustered face. “It was very much meant to happen. I-- I came.” 

Charles tilted his head. “Came where?” 

Erik’s grin widened. “No, it's… it's what we call it. It's not… I wasn't going anywhere and yet I came. Because of what you did for me.” His hand reached up to cup Charles’ cheek. “It was amazing and it brought me much pleasure.” 

“Happiness too?” Charles asked hopeful. 

Erik smiled fondly. “Yes, sure. Happiness too.” But then something hit him. Something didn’t feel quite right. “Why are you so surprised though? Surely you've done that to yourself.” 

Charles furrowed his brows. “No. We are not permitted to touch.” 

“But how-- you've been hard before, right?” Erik said slowly. He could see that Charles was clearly hard now and yet it seemed he was ignoring his own erection. 

“I have.” Charles confessed. “But I've never touched.” 

“Not even… well, you could do it without touching per se… not with your hands but rub at it.” 

Charles’ breath hitched visibly. “I never dared. I was too afraid and-- one night, when I was still young, when it first happened, I woke up in the middle of the night like this,” he gestured helplessly at his crotch, “and I realized that I’ve been--” His voice broke. It was obviously difficult for him to say it but he continued, “I’ve been grinding myself on my bed. I-- I didn't know why I was doing it. It was just-- it felt--”

“Shh, it’s okay, I know. Charles, it's alright," Erik tried to reassure him. Charles seemed so upset. 

“The older Truth Bearers, they burst into my room just when it was beginning to feel so good. I don’t know how they knew but they started yelling at me, calling me an abomination. I had to undergo a series of cleansing rituals after that night. For what I did. I haven't been able to do that ever since. Always subconsciously expecting an angry Truth Bearer to burst into my room again.”

Erik’s heart swelled with pity for the poor young man. Charles had only been a young boy, exploring his sensuality for the first time and those bastards had made him feel like he was doing something wrong.  _ They  _ were the abomination, not Charles! 

Before he knew it, Erik wrapped his arms around Charles, pulling him closer and pressing his lips to his temple. 

“It's alright. You're safe now.” Erk said softly, comfortingly. “You’re not alone anymore. You have me.”   

Charles hesitated for a moment before snuggling closer into Erik's embrace, just breathing in and out Erik's scent, and trying to calm down again. 

They stayed like this for a while. It was so peaceful here, in their cave by their spring, away from the world. Charles seemed more relaxed. However when Erik tried to reach down for Charles’ cock and reciprocate, Charles shook his head. 

“Better not,” he said. 

“It's not you touching yourself. Your virtue will still be intact. The priests didn't say anything about being touched by an Outsider, did they?” 

Charles smiled affectionately at Erik but still insisted, “I'm not ready for this. Maybe some other time. When I'm ready.” 

Erik did not expect the current of joy that went throughout his entire body at the promise of another time. Charles wanted it to happen again! Charles wanted Erik too! Erik may not have found Truth in this cave today -- at least not in the way Charles wanted him to -- but he definitely found something he thought he had lost years ago. Hope. 

~*~  

No words were exchanged between them as they walked back to the city in silence. Erik could feel something was different, something changed after what happened in the cave. One would expect that, of course, but still a part of him dreaded that Charles’ promise for more came merely as a result of his exaltation from what they did and perhaps he had changed his mind after all. 

He stole a few glances. Charles’ eyes looked straight ahead, his stride was confident and determined. He didn’t look like a man filled with remorse. Could Erik hope that Charles didn’t regret it? 

He swallowed. 

“Charles?” 

“Not here.” Charles warned and kept walking. 

Erik followed, still confused but willing to trust Charles’ instincts. 

When they were back to Erik’s cell, the door closed behind them, Charles finally relaxed. He seemed more like himself now. 

“If anyone as much as suspects something we’ll both be punished,” He said in a low voice. “We have to be very careful. If they find out, they’ll think my judgement is biased, they’ll say you compromised my faith and they’ll have reasons to execute you. I cannot allow that.” 

The determination in Charles’ voice was flattering. He was not going to allow Erik to get hurt no matter what. Erik couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of satisfaction blossoming inside his chest. 

“You need to undergo the ritual, Erik.” Charles said firmly. “I’m sorry but under the current circumstances that would be your only way to stay alive in this society.” 

“Okay.” Erik agreed. “Charles, I meant what I said before. I’ll complete the ritual.” 

Charles bit his lower lip again, nervously. “And I’ll do it too.” 

Erik froze. “What? Why? I thought you were too young for it yet.” 

“I am.” 

“I don’t understand. Doesn’t that make it more difficult to survive? There must be a reason for it to take place after you’re 25!” 

“Erik, I’ll be fine.” Charles insisted. 

Erik tried to reason with him. “Look, I am strong. I’m a survivor. I’m accustomed to physical pain. But you--” 

“I am just as strong, Erik.” Charles insisted firmly. “Do not underestimate me.” 

“I’m not underestimating you, I worry about you.” 

“Shaw gave me a choice. He said if I deem you ready for the Cleansing, I can undergo it too, earlier than anyone else before. It’s an honor.” 

“It’s a suicide!” 

“Erik. Please.” 

“Shaw is trying to bribe you with bullshit promises of honor. He hopes you die in that ritual!” 

“I know what to expect, Erik. I’ve heard stories…” 

“What is the ritual exactly? Perhaps we could prepare.” 

Charles frowned, shaking his head. “It’s not like that. The whole process is kept like a very precious secret.” he mused. “No one’s allowed to speak of it once they undergo it. It’s considered sacred knowledge. Therefore, it’s guarded. But now I wonder why.” 

“You do?” Erik asked, a little hopeful. He couldn’t help but notice a few changes in Charles. Firstly, this was the first time Erik heard him call the Divine Master merely by name; and secondly, Charles was beginning to finally question things. It was about time! “What do you wonder about?” 

“If Truth is what we all strive for, shouldn’t we want to share it and spread it? Why the secrets if Truth is ultimate?” 

Erik smiled at him warmly. “I was wondering the same thing.” he said, softly. 

Charles didn’t notice the gentleness of Erik’s gaze, too distracted by his new revelations. 

“We need to get to the bottom of this, Erik.” he said with conviction. “We need to discover the truth. And to do that, we need to survive the ritual. It’s not just about us anymore. It’s about all of Genosha!” 


	6. Scroll 6

_Truth shall enlighten you. Truth shall be your guide._

 

_Scrolls of the Enlightened_

_Chapter 12, Verse 2_

  


Charles was right. They had to be very careful. The slightest suspicion could turn into their doom. Truth Seekers were not allowed to have intimate relationships, let alone with Outsiders. On top of that, their plan to get to the bottom of this whole ritual business (if one could even call it that) would definitely not be to Sebastian Shaw’s liking. The guy wanted to keep his secrets, after all. Unlike Charles, Erik did not suffer from any delusions about the true nature of the Divine Master and his rule. So far Charles was only curious which alone could get him whipped, beaten and tortured. Yet, despite his suspicions, Charles still chose to believe that in his core Shaw had good intentions. Erik, on the other hand, was convinced in the opposite. He was sure that Shaw was a corrupted man who regularly abused his power. However, that was something Charles had to discover on his own. Erik could only point things out, but not make his mind for him.

So far the only plan they had was to do their best to survive the ritual, to uncover what mystery lied behind it and then hopefully find out more about Shaw’s intentions. That had to be a difficult task. Shaw was definitely a man who kept his secret well protected, if no one managed to uncover them for so long. However, no one ever questioned the system before. But Charles sort of did now and perhaps that was in their favor. It was also for the good of all these people on the island who’d been silently suffering under an unfair system, accepting that this was the only life they could ever have. Why did Erik care what happened to these people? The people that watched him get beaten with whips and almost killed. The people who hated him for being an Outsider. It was simple, really. He could relate to those people. He too had been tortured in his life, he too had been a victim to manipulation and restriction. He broke free of that, even if in his soul he still carried the scars from that period of his life. The point was, Erik remembered what it was like. And if he had a chance to help a whole people to overthrow a corrupt leader and a corrupt system, then by all means, he’d do his best.

Also, there was Charles to consider. Erik would do whatever he could for Charles.

It wasn’t easy to prepare oneself for something as unknown and abstract as the Cleansing ritual. The only guidance they had came from slogans about Truth and Inner Purity. It was hardly helpful to just wait and see if you’d survive whatever was coming. If he had to be honest with himself, Erik was scared. He was _very_ scared. But not for himself. He was scared for Charles. Whatever, the younger man claimed about his own strength and endurance, he was inexperienced when it came to torture of that sort. He was too reliant on the innocence of his own personal faith to take the brutality of a ritual that could kill. Yet, no matter how often Erik tried to talk him out of it or at least _talk about it_ Charles would always avoid the actual problem, changing the topic and refusing to acknowledge there was a problem for him. The young Genoshian priest was so sure that faith was all he needed to succeed that not ever reason could sway him. Erik himself was not so naive to believe that faith alone would keep him alive. Erik knew better.

Charles followed their initial plan, buying time for Erik at first and then finally announcing that the Outsider was ready to meet the challenge. That gave them three days before the ritual. Three days before a possible death. Erik wanted to make use of that time. He wanted to hold Charles as much as he could, give Charles as much as he had, take from Charles as much as he’d give. Yet, he tried to restrain himself and his passion, reminding himself that they needed to be careful. Charles, however, was becoming rather reckless, stealing kisses every chance he got, holding Erik’s hand discretely even in public, seeking his warmth. Erik understood the sentiment but he was concerned it could ruin them both, and Genosha with them. He truly wanted them to succeed, to learn the truth and overthrow Shaw if he was behind all this deception. So in Charles’ recklessness, Erik tried to be the reasonable one, making sure their intimacies went unnoticed.

One of Charles’ most imprudent ideas was when one night Erik was awoken by someone sliding in his bed. Erik nearly strangled the man at first before realizing it was Charles.

“Charles! What are you doing?” he whispered.

“You know what I’m doing.” Charles purred and planted a few kisses down Erik’s neck.

“We could get caught.” Erik muttered quietly, eyes closing on their own accord at the pleasant sensation of having Charles’ lips on his neck.

“Am I not worth it?” Charles replied. Cheeky!

It took Charles a few days to start feeling more comfortable with expressing his desire for Erik, slowly relaxing into the idea that he could have this without feeling guilty. At first he was happy to only touch Erik, to feel him close. There were still a considerable amount of anxieties about being touched in return and enjoying his own pleasure. In these cases he’d usually just ride along with Erik’s exaltation and excitement, finding delight in knowing that he caused Erik’s orgasm. Slowly, however, those inner fears and guilt were slowly forgotten as Charles became bolder and more curious about what they were doing together sexually and what they could do. It was a gradual process, of course, overcoming years of really strong conditioning and guilt-inflicting practices from the Genoshian priests, but Charles was getting there and Erik was truly happy with his progress. Charles deserved to enjoy himself without feeling bad about it.

“Charles, what if someone saw you sneaking into my cell?” Erik tried to protest one last time before giving in completely. Charles’ lips, his palms on Erik’s chest, his entire presence in Erik’s bed, were too distracting for Erik to keep a clear mind. It felt too good and Erik wanted it too badly to protest any further. Still Charles’ behavior was definitely outrageous and Erik was definitely going to have a strong word with him about it. Later. Much later. Not now. Not soon.

Lying in bed together, pleasantly exhausted and sated, the two men held one another into each other’s arms. Charles rested his head on Erik’s chest, snuggling closer to him, needing him. Erik was more than happy to give him that warmth he so craved. Erik himself needed it too. For the first time since his mother’s death, he felt he was not alone.  

“I was destined to be a Truth keeper ever since my birth.” Charles said softly. “Taken my vows as they were written when I was 8,” his voice became a bit grimmer as he added, “I've already broken all my vows.”

Erik couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty for participating in that. Even though technically it was Charles who started it.

“Do you regret it?” Erik asked. “Do you regret that we--”

“No!” Charles confessed. “Never. You showed me what it felt like to be alive!”

Erik grinned. “I just showed you sex.”

Charles propped himself on his elbow to look Erik in the eyes, his face honest and wide-eyed.

“It's so much more than that.” Charles said. “It's intimacy the like of which I've never known before. It's our souls touching. It's your being reaching out to mine and embracing it. That makes it divine, Erik. It _is_ divine. Surely it must be.”

Erik smiled at him, stroking his curls gently. “I guess it depends on the person you're with. I’ve been with many-- I mean--” he suddenly stuttered embarrassed. How clumsy of him to bring up previous partners in front of Charles at a time like this!

Charles chuckled at his awkwardness. “It’s alright, Erik. I realise you have a far superior experience than me. I’d like to think that I benefit from that.”

Erik looked at him again and the heat from his cheeks slowly disappeared as he saw the playful smirk on Charles’ face.

“The point is,” he concluded, “it feels divine when we’re together. It hasn’t felt that way before. I think it’s because I care for you very deeply. You transfix me.”

Charles relaxed back into Erik's embrace with a soft and content hum.

A part of Erik felt rage again. Rage for all Charles and others like him had been through. Charles was forced to give vows he couldn't understand as a boy. And the Truth keepers were now using this as a mean to control him and the rest of the Genoshian society with guilt. It was unfair to base a whole society on guilt and fear. And if there was anything Erik could do to change that for the better, he’d fight for it. With Charles by his side. He’d fight for it or die.

~*~

Charles did not expect to come out of this alive.

The rules were simple. If you’ve been good or deserving to be saved (according to Genoshian religion) you’d be singled out. you’d survive the ritual. If not… well. If you’ve honored your vows, that made you good and deserving of salvation. Charles had broken his vows. He didn’t even regret it. He couldn’t. If anything, he’d like to break them further. And not just sexually. He wanted to discover what Shaw was hiding from them. He wanted to know if the religion he had devoted his life to was real or just a tool to be used to control Genosha. He needed to know because what kind of a Truth Seeker would not seek for Truth? And seek for truth he would! Even if it became the cause of his own death.

Charles did not expect to come out of this alive.

What he expected was to give enough reason and strength for Erik to survive it. He hoped to inspire Erik to continue their fight, in case there was need for one, even after Charles’ death. He expected Erik to be Genosha’s salvation.

When the day of the Cleansing ritual arrived it still felt like it was too soon. Charles craved to explore more of the wonderful world Erik had showed him, to feel close to the man he was falling in love with, but he had to be brave now, he had to be strong. And he had to have hope.

~*~

Charles was a boy when he first saw a procession for the Cleansing ritual. An old Truth Keeper called Logan was the one undergoing it that day. Charles remembered how fierce he looked, fire in his eyes as he walked towards the chambers. He remembered his cries that could be heard throughout the island. No one knew what was happening inside the Cleansing chamber but the rules were clear: you were not to interfere. Charles had nightmares for weeks. He never shared his nightmares with anybody, never mentioned them to anyone. He didn’t exactly have a confidant he could trust with his inner world. So he had to cope with his fears and confusion on his own. That wasn’t always easy for a young boy, especially when it came to things he couldn’t even understand yet. But Charles learned his lessons soon enough. Appearing obedient and accepting whatever life threw at you was the key. Not anymore. This time, Charles was not ready to accept things without a fight. Erik’s part in his new strength was undeniable. Erik’s questions, Erik’s need for proof, was what opened Charles’ eyes. It fueled his curiosity and it made him see the cracks in Shaw’s well-crafted design. And now it was time to face the Truth.

Logan survived all those years ago. But something happened after that. Something strange and inexplicable. No one ever saw the man again. Afraid of provoking more nightmares, Charles never asked about Logan and what happened to him. But now, a man about to undergo the ritual himself, a man questioning Sebastian Shaw’s system, Charles couldn’t help but wonder what the mystery was. What happened to Logan and where did he disappear to? Perhaps Charles would never live to find out the answer to that question.

He walked slowly, Erik by his side although at a reasonable distance. When Erik glanced at him Charles did his best to appear calm, to give some of his own hope to Erik. He wasn’t sure if it worked. In Erik’s eyes he could see the doubt. Erik did not believe Charles would survive this, even if he would never admit it to himself. It filled Charles’ heart with guilt and pain to know that he was hurting Erik like that. But the moment they decided to oppose the order in Genosha their lives no longer belonged to them. They now had to do what was best for all the other people who were stranded on this island, make their lives better.

The doors to the two chambers gaped open to swallow the two men. What awaited on the other side was unclear. Charles wondered for a moment if he’d be able to hear Erik’s screams over his own screams when the real torture began. He then quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He had to try to be as relaxed as possible under the circumstances.

One last glance at Erik, one last smile. Eyes filled with affection he hoped Erik could somehow feel on a deeper level beyond the world of physical things. One last step and the doors to their individual chambers were closed and locked. Charles was surrounded by darkness.

~*~ 

When he opened his eyes again everything hurt. His body, especially his head. His eyes, blinded by the daylight. He had no idea how long he’d spend in the chamber. He wasn’t even sure what had happened there. All he remembered was ice cold water and strange electric energy, surging through his body. Pain. All that horrible pain. And fear. Lots of it. Words of older Truth keepers came to his mind, stories of Cleansing waters and the Spark of Truth. He had assumed those were beautiful metaphors. In reality the cleansing waters turned out to be a water tank and the spark was electricity, mercilessly driven through the body. So much different than what Charles expected, and yet clicking all together and making perfect sense. To what end though, Charles wondered. Why did they regularly nearly kill young Truth seekers with each ritual? What good did water and lightning do for them? What was their gain from this? It hurt to think.

Erik.

Where was Erik?

What happened to Erik?

Panic was rising in Charles’ chest, making him whiz and hiss. He couldn’t speak the words yet but his mind was buzzing with the horrifying question. _Where is Erik? Is Erik alive? Where is Erik?_

“I’m sorry, Charles. The Outsider did not make it.” He heard a voice say, as if reading his thoughts.“But please, calm down. You have to be more careful now. You’re alive. You’re one of us. You’ve been singled out! Truth shone upon you!”

Charles couldn’t breathe. He was suffocating. Erik was dead? How could Erik be dead? _Erik cannot be dead!_ His chest hurt. His heart was breaking. His body was still aching and his head… his head was worst of all. His head felt like a nightmare.

He cried. He sobbed. He wept. He wailed. He let the tears stream down his cheeks, and desperate cries tear from his throat. For Charles was ready to accept his own death. But he was not ready to accept Erik’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that despite all the angst there's a happy ending to this story. So no matter what Charles thinks happened to Erik right now is not necessarily the truth.  
> I hope you're enjoying the story ;) I'll try to update as soon as possible!


	7. Scroll 7

_ False Truth appears real but is not. Truth of the Heart shall unmask all falsehood. _

 

_ Scrolls of the Enlightened  _

_ Chapter 13, Verse 12 _

 

_ “Poor man. He seems so broken.”  _

_ “Is he unconscious or is he just resting his eyes?”  _

_ “I wonder why does he care so much if the Outsider’s dead or alive? It doesn’t matter.”  _

Charles was still lying on the metal table he woke up on a while ago. He was surrounded by three Truth keepers, one was among the Divine Master’s most trusted. His name was Victor Creed, also known by his Truth keeper’s name Sabertooth, and he was a bulky man with impressive strength and short temper. The other two were younger, a lower rank, not so privileged. 

Charles grimaced as he heard their voices. They were making his head hurt, not to mention they were bloody rude!  

“You realize I can hear you, right?” Charles said sharply. He had enough of all that nonsense. A ritual that could kill people was barbaric no matter how you look at it, Truth or no truth. Charles was not willing to play that game anymore. He had enough. 

“We-- we didn’t say anything.” One of the younger Truth keepers said, confused. 

Charles cracked an eye open. “What?” 

_ “He looks so confused. Is he going mad? He could be going mad. He survived the ritual but we know that’s not the end of it. Remember Wolverine?”  _ Victor Creed muttered. 

Charles looked at him and frowned. His eyesight must’ve suffered from the pain of the ritual because he could hear the man speak but couldn’t see his lips moving. As if Sabertooth was speaking with his mouth closed.  

“Wolverine? What’s wolverine?” Charles asked. 

The man’s eyes went wide. “I didn’t say anything about Wolverine!” he all but yelled back at Charles, weary of the other two Truth keepers in the room.  _ “How does he know about that!? Wolverine’s a secret!”  _ He added but again his lips weren’t moving.  

Charles’ breathing came in sharp gasps, his heart rate elevating. “No,” he said,” No, you didn't say anything about Wolverine. But you were  _ thinking  _ about it, weren’t you? You were thinking about it and I heard you.”

“I-- I--” The man stuttered. 

Charles’ gaze shifted from Sabertooth to the two younger ones. They all looked equally scared. 

“This is no ordinary gift. Go tell the Divine Master that we have a telepath,” Sabertooth ordered hastily, eyes not looking away from Charles. The two younger Truth keepers hurriedly rushed to obey. 

“Tell me the truth about wolverine!” Charles insisted, getting agitated. If it was Shaw’s secret, Charles wanted to know it. 

A sharp pain pierced through his head again and he flinched. When the pain somewhat subsided he could hear Victor Creed’s reply.  

“Wolverine is what we called Logan after his Cleansing ritual. He turned into a beast. He’s too powerful, unbeatable, and he’s against us. We tried killing him. But he cannot die.” 

Creed’s voice was monotonous and rigid. Like he was in some sort of a trance. Charles slowly pushed himself up from the metal table, his feet firmly pressed to the ground. He leaned in a little to carefully regard the man before him. 

“You told me the truth.” Charles said, somehow knowing it to be so. “Why?” 

“You asked me.” Creed replied. 

“Did I make you do it?” Charles whispered to himself. “Did I give you an order you could not resist?” 

The mere thought of it was ludicrous and yet Charles was almost certain that it happened. The word  _ telepath  _ was constantly buzzing from Victor Creed’s mind. Was Charles really a telepath? How could that be? What caused this? 

Before he could continue with his train of thought the door swung open and Divine Master Shaw appeared with open arms. “Charles! How wonderful that you’re alive. I suppose you have many questions.”  

Charles’ eyes went wide. This was his chance! If he could read thoughts now and even influence minds for some reason, perhaps he could see what was in Sebastian Shaw’s mind and discover the truth! However, when he tried to concentrate on the Divine Master’s thoughts nothing happened. Perfect silence surrounded the taller man’s mind, was completely impenetrable. Charles could hear the other Truth keepers’ thoughts without even trying yet Shaw’s were totally absent. Why was that? 

“Charles?” The Divine Master took a step closer, his hands still spread as if to calm Charles down. “You might still be feeling a bit dizzy and confused. Do you want to rest first and talk later? Or would you rather have the talk now?” 

“The talk?” Charles repeated. 

“I was going to let good old Sabertooth explain to you but perhaps it’d be better if it came from me.” 

“If what came from you?” Charles hated how inadequate he still felt. Like he was not yet in full control of himself. 

“The explanation.” Shaw said. 

Charles shook his head, trying to think. It was so difficult to concentrate when his brain felt like a mess. 

“Is it true that Erik’s dead?” He asked again. He needed confirmation. He couldn’t believe Erik would just  _ die _ . It felt so wrong. 

Shaw’s face became more mournful. “I’m afraid he is. I checked myself.” 

“I want to see his body.” Charles then said, determined. 

“Now, now. That won’t be necessary.” The Divine Master said in that familiar tone of voice he used whenever he wanted to mask his orders as requests. “It won’t bring you peace to see him like that. He wasn’t strong enough. Truth wasn’t with him.” 

“I want to see his body!” Charles insisted, more firmly this time, baring his teeth to Sebastian. “Show it to me!” He tried to put as much imperative into the words as he could, hoping to turn it into a command like he did with Victor Creed. He was wrong. Whatever he did to Creed did not work on the Divine Master. Sebastian Shaw did not even flinch. 

“I am sorry, Charles,” Shaw said. “But that would be impossible. No one is allowed to see the bodies of those who are not worthy of the Truth.” His voice was soft and fatherly as he continued, “And I understand this must be very hard for you. After all, it was  _ you  _ who claimed the Outsider was ready.  _ You  _ brought his untimely death with your false judgement. But I  _ forgive  _ you.” His hand rested on Charles’ shoulder, a dead weight. Once Charles would consider it an honor but now it brought nothing but contempt. Shaw proceeded. “You’re one of us now. You’ve reached a higher level of Truth. So now it is time for me to welcome you to a new type of Knowledge. A next stage of knowing yourself and your potential.” The corners of Shaw’s lips twisted up into a small smirk. “I’m sure you’ve already felt the changes.” 

Charles furrowed his brows. “What did the ritual really do to me?” 

“Why, it did what it was meant to do. It singled you out. It showed us you are special.” 

“I’m beginning to suspect this isn’t just spiritual. What happened to me?” Charles insisted. 

“I sense hostility, Charles.” Shaw said pleasantly but with a hint of reproach. “Is it hostility?” 

For a moment Charles felt confused again. His old ‘programming’ of being afraid and respectful of the Divine Master was kicking in, making him feel anxious and unsure. But when he closed his eyes he saw Erik’s face, he could hear Erik’s words. He still felt like he could sense Erik’s presence, like Erik was close even if Charles couldn’t see him. Perhaps, Erik was in his heart. Or perhaps, it was Erik’s spirit Charles could feel. Or maybe his sorrow had made him delusional and he was imagining this warm presence. Either ways, Charles could no longer be the scared young boy. 

“I  _ demand  _ to see Erik’s body.” He said firmly, hands clenched into fists. “And I  _ demand  _ you tell me what the Cleansing ritual really is.” 

Shaw removed his hand from Charles’ shoulder and started pacing before the younger man’s eyes, seemingly lost in thought. Perhaps trying to find the right words for his explanation. 

“We are special here in Genosha, Charles. I’m sure you know.” he finally said after a pause. “In the Outside world we were persecuted for it. Murdered and tortured because we were different than them.  _ Better  _ than them.” 

Charles listened carefully. 

“We possess powers, the likes of which  _ they  _ could never even dream of! Ordinary humans! Disgusting little bugs, claiming to be better than us!” He didn’t bother to hide his resentment. 

“How are we different?” Charles asked, not willing to listen to Shaw’s blabbering; he wanted to get straight to the point. “We’re all human, are we not?”  

Shaw chuckled. “Ah, here you are wrong, Charles. We are so much more than human. We’re evolved. You see, we have what we call the X-gene. Once it’s unleashed we could do anything! Extreme pain triggers the X-gene in our DNA and our hidden mutations are awaken.” He sighed. “Sadly, not all Genoshians possess that gene. Sometimes it skips a generation or two. That is where our rituals come in handy. The Cleansing ritual triggers it if it’s existent in the person. If not… well.” He shrugged. 

The fog was slowly lifting from Charles’ mind, replaced by a clearer understanding of what the Cleansing ritual truly was. 

“You’re committing genocide. You use the ritual as an excuse to kill whoever among us is born without the X-gene. You’re no better than the people who persecuted us!” 

“They are not deserving!” Shaw exclaimed.

“Because they can’t survive being electrocuted underwater?” Charles gasped enraged. “I’m not sure how  _ any  _ of us can survive  _ that  _ !” 

“But we did. Because we are the superior race. And the ritual proves it!” 

Charles was outraged. “You’ve spent so many decades repeating that, you’ve started to believe it yourself. But this is  _ insane _ ! Do the others know about that? Why would they keep silent about it and let it happen? Why would they let you  _ murder  _ our people?” 

Shaw’s hand found its place back on Charles’ shoulder, squeezing rather more firmly than Charles was comfortable with. Threatening. 

“I would strongly advise you to rethink your position, Charles,” he said, sounding deceptively calm. “You wouldn’t want to be considered a danger to our society, would you? Because if you  _ are  _ indeed a threat to our way of life, I’d have no other choice but to  _ remove you _ .” 

Their eyes locked, battling one another with the intensity of their gazes. Charles could feel the head priest’s fingers clenching tighter around his shoulder, causing him pain. Surprisingly, the threat only made Charles more defiant. 

“So this is how you keep them. By fear,” he said. “Fear does not strike loyalty,  _ Divine Master _ . Fear eventually begets resentment, hatred, revolt.” 

“And are you going to lead them, Charles?  _ You  _ of all people?” he sneered. “You don’t even understand your own mutation yet.” 

Charles bit his lower lip. “I know I see the world anew. I can see the fear in people’s hearts. I can see their thoughts. And I know the evil in your mind. I know Erik was right to distrust you! You’re nothing but a tyrant, Shaw, and eventually all tyrants meet their end.” 

Shaw’s smile disappeared. He no longer bothered with polite pleasantries. “You know, Charles. You never asked me what my power was,” he said, taking a step back and bringing his hands together. “Would you like to see?” 

“I don’t need to.” Charles said. “I can read it from your mind.” 

It was a bluff. For some reason he could not read Shaw’s mind, annoying as that was. But Shaw didn’t know that. So Charles thought it’d be clever to scare the man off a bit, put him on edge and use that to weaken and distract him. However, instead of worry, there was amusement on Sebastian’s face. He laughed. “No, you can’t. I know you can’t. I _ made sure _ you can’t.” 

Charles frowned, worry rising in the pit of his stomach. 

“You’re powerless against me, Charles.” Shaw continued.” But you could be a good asset in my plan for the future. So I give you a choice. You join me and have a good life, do as I say and bring glory to Genosha. Or you’re against me and you die. Which shall it be, Charles?” 

“I would never join you!” Charles spat. 

Shaw shrugged. “Oh, well. Death it is then.” He grinned and pulled out a knife. 

Charles was still too weak to fight. And even if he weren’t, physical strength and brutal force were never his forte. He jumped off the metal table and did his best to avoid Shaw’s attacks. It wasn’t easy with his head was still dizzy, probably a reaction to the newly unleashed powers of his brain. Which reminded him… 

_ “Victor. Victor Creed. Come fight Sebastian Shaw.”  _ Charles thought as hard as he could, (hopefully) projecting the thought to the man they called Sabertooth. Sabertooth was a strong fighter. If Charles could mind-control him into fighting Shaw that would give Charles a chance to escape and buy him time to come up with a plan of action.  

“You’re doomed, Charles. Pity. I could’ve trained you. Teach you. I used to know a telepath, like yourself. She got me this helmet.” He tapped his finger to the helmet on his head, the one everyone used to assume was a part of his ceremonial clothes. Charles was beginning to suspect that it was that helmet that blocked Charles’ powers and prevented him from getting inside Shaw’s head. 

Charles ignored Sebastian’s words and concentrated harder on his order to Victor Creed. Meanwhile Shaw was gaining on him. He already managed to give Charles a few small but painful cuts. Just when Charles was beginning to despair, Sabertooth burst through the door, sending Shaw flying to the other end of the room.” 

“Keep fighting him!” Charles instructed and rushed towards the exit. He had to get out of here. He had to hide. 

“Charles! Charles, you’re making a huge mistake! You’re going to regret it!” Sebastian Shaw yelled after him when he recovered from the initial shock of being thrown at the wall. 

Charles did not look back. All he thought about was that he had to get out of here and he had to find a way to defeat Sebastian Shaw. 

~*~ 

Charles was panting for breath. All the running, hiding and fear of getting caught took a toll on him. He was exhausted but he was safe now, hidden in the hot spring cave.  _ Their  _ cave. 

The last time Charles was here he and Erik shared their first physical intimacy together. Now Erik was gone, Charles was alone, broken, and hurt. He still couldn’t quite process that information. It didn’t feel right that Erik was… dead… Not ready to give up, Charles desperately searched the minds of the Truth keepers in his range, hoping to find some information about Erik. In vain. Everybody knew the Outsider was dead. And each time Charles heard it he felt it with a new pain, stronger and more heartbreaking than before. It was true what they said, the day you lose someone is not the worst day of your life; it’s all the days after they’re gone when you have to live without them. Erik meant more to Charles than Charles could explain. And he was now gone. Unfair was the only word that could describe it. Charles’ entire world was a lie; he had spent his entire life in a lie without even knowing it, too blind to detect the falsehood. If it weren’t for Erik, Charles would probably never have seen the truth. 

He let the tears fall freely, unable to hold them in. He needed a plan. Leaving the island was not an option. Shaw had to be stopped. The question was how. Charles had nothing against him. Theoretically, he could try to mind-control people into fighting against the Divine Master but he wasn’t accustomed with his powers yet. Holding Victor Creed for just a few moments was exhausting for him as it was. He didn’t think he could do it to more people at once and on such a scale. Besides, he wasn’t sure mind-control was the best solution. Forcing people to do things against their will would make him worse than Shaw. At least with Shaw people had the choice to die instead of submit. Some choice that was but still, it was a matter of principle and morality and Charles could not allow himself to become something he despised. He decided there and then to avoid mind-control as much as he could.

The other option was to tell all of Genosha what their leader was really like and expect them to follow in an uprising. That, however, was still not a guaranteed success. Charles had no proof against Shaw and Shaw had all the advantages to quench the rebellion of whoever decided to go through with it. Charles wasn’t even sure what Shaw’s mutation was exactly yet. For all he knew, Shaw could be undefeatable. Charles needed more information and preparation but at the same time he was too exhausted mentally and emotionally to even consider that. 

He  missed Erik. 

He missed Erik _ so bloody much _ . 

He could still feel him; as if Erik was close, yet so far away. It was weird. Very weird. 

Charles closed his eyes, trying to relax in the water of the hot spring. Remembering. Imagining his beloved was next to him again, by his side, supporting him. 

Instead of calmness he felt guilt. He realized what he was about to do to Erik and he regretted it. Before the Cleansing ritual Charles’ plan consisted of dying and letting Erik finish the fight. He would’ve submitted Erik to that same sorrow he was feeling now. He never even considered how badly that would’ve hurt Erik. He had gone through with the ritual with the certainty that he’d die during it, leaving Erik to fight for Genosha on his own. Without Charles. Broken. It happened the other way around. Charles could see now how cruel his initial idea was. He never meant for Erik to get hurt. He only wanted to do what was right. Instead, he got Erik killed. He deserved the pain and sorrow he was feeling. He deserved it all. He had brought it on himself. It was up to him to make sure it was worth it. To make certain that Erik’s sacrifice was not in vain. He concentrated on his strategies. What did he know about Shaw? What could he use against him? 

And then it hit him. One name popping to his mind. He saw it in Sabertooth’s memories.  _ Wolverine _ . Sabertooth’s  _ brother _ . Or as Charles knew him back when he was a boy,  _ Logan _ . And Logan was  _ alive _ ! 

Charles followed that thread in whatever information he had inadvertently gathered from Victor Creed’s mind earlier. He was still not good at using his telepathy which explained all the ‘glitches’ and the throbbing in his head. But eventually he found what he was seeking. Logan’s story in its full glory. And in its full misery. 

~*~ 

Sebastian Shaw slapped Victor Creed’s face hard. He used his full strength (which was considerable), not bothering to hide his rage. 

“You  _ idiot _ !” he yelled. “Because of your stupidity he’s free now! Hiding from me!” 

“I’m sorry, I’ve no idea what happened, he just-- he just got to me… somehow.” 

“It’s called manipulation and you fell for it! You imbecile!” 

Victor lowered his head. “It didn’t feel like I had a choice--” he tried to explain. 

Shaw knew this much. Victor couldn't have prevented Charles’ mind-control. Still it was impressive that Charles would be able to exert control like that over someone so soon after his Awakening, without any training. He was no doubt a powerful telepath. Shaw had to be more careful with him if he wanted to keep his plans in tact. 

Sebastian couldn’t help feeling disappointment at losing Charles. He would’ve been a good addition to Shaw’s plan of spreading his rule to the entire world. A telepath would’ve been very useful. Now instead Charles was a problem Shaw had to deal with. A setback to bite him in the neck while he was looking for expansion. It was time their kind took its rightful place in the world, rather than merely hide here in Genosha. Luckily for Shaw, he had a new secret weapon now. A powerful mutant indeed! Not even the telepath could stop him when he had Magneto. 


	8. Scroll 8

_ Find the right path and follow it. Stay true to it. But be mindful of your own misjudgements. If you think the wrong path is the right one, you’d be true to falsehood. _

 

_ Scrolls of the Enlightened  _

_ Chapter 15, Verse 8 _

  
  


Erik woke up to find himself tied up. There was no metal around him this time, unlike the first time when he woke up. Or did he wake up earlier? Strange memories were filling his mind but he wasn’t sure which of them were real and which were just dreams. He felt so exhausted. And very confused. He wasn’t sure what happened exactly but he felt different. It was difficult to explain but it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He felt…  _ complete _ . 

He shifted, testing the strength of his restrains. His body was still too tired from the painful ritual so he could hardly move properly, let alone break free. Eventually he gave up, resting his head on the hard table beneath him, panting. He tried to remember again, to clear the blurry memories and determine which of them actually happened, to piece the events together. He remembered blacking out from the pain of the ritual, then regaining consciousness several times while he was still in that water tank only to pass out again. At some point they must’ve taken him out of the tank because the first time he woke up properly he was restrained on a metal table with metal shackles around his wrists and ankles. His body was still aching and his mind hurt too from the exertion. He remembered Sebastian Shaw’s eyes fixed upon him, looking dangerous but also curious. He remembered clenching his fists, anger overtaking him. He thrashed on the table, desperate to be free, screaming, and then… something happened. He couldn’t explain it but it felt as if he could  _ sense the metal around him _ . As if he could communicate with it somehow. The strange new sense came with a feeling of security and control that he never felt before. It made him stronger. When Sebastian Shaw approached him, talking to him, Erik didn’t even listen. He didn’t want to, he wanted to shut the man up. So he let out a desperate cry, letting his rage take control of him. The metal around them started to shake. Shaw looked both terrified and pleased. Excitement radiated from him as he looked at Erik. It only made Erik angrier. He clenched his fists tightly, baring his teeth at Shaw and the metal started to bend, his shackles twisting away from his wrists and ankles, finally setting him free. Perhaps it was a coincidence but it felt as if Erik had somehow made it happen. 

He let his eyes roam the cell, inspecting it. Metal was absent in his proximity but Erik could tell even before seeing it with his eyes. The new sense he had experienced earlier was telling him so. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He was still unsure whether this sense was actually real. It sounded too fantastic and insane to be real; he must’ve dreamt it. Or perhaps he had woken up so overly stimulated and agitated after the ritual that his mind was creating illusions in order to cope with reality. The only thing he could clearly remember happening was Sebastian Shaw, putting him back to sleep by injecting him with something a few moments after Erik’s breakdown. 

There was no sign of Shaw now. Erik was all alone. 

Slowly but surely the dizziness of his mind was replaced with clarity. Erik felt a sudden pang of panic. Charles! What happened to Charles? He needed to know if Charles survived! 

He tried to speak but he couldn’t yet, too exhausted, too confused. What had Shaw injected him with? 

“Charles…” he whispered, struggling to keep himself conscious. “Ch-charles…” 

Somewhere at the other end of the gloomy cell a hidden door opened and Erik heard footsteps approaching. He also felt  metal. Whoever entered the cell carried metal upon their person. Erik had no idea how he knew that; he just did. 

“No need to feel alarmed, Erik Lehnsherr.” A male voice said. The rest of the man still remained obscured by the darkness of the cell, but the voice was getting closer. “I am your friend.” 

Erik recognized the voice. It was Sebastian Shaw. He finally came into the small light near Erik and he could see him now -- the Divine Master of Genosha. 

Erik struggled against his restraints, hating the feeling of helplessness in the face of the unknown. 

Sebastian Shaw smiled at him. “Son.” he said, reaching out to stroke his prisoner’s damp hair with his hand. Erik instinctively jerked away from the undesirable touch. Shaw chuckled. “You need not fear. I am your father now. I’ve created you.” 

“Where is Charles?” Erik demanded. 

Shaw seemed displeased at the mention of Charles, pulling his hand away from Erik. “Your obsession with each other seems very unhealthy to me,” he said. “I think you need to forget about Charles for a moment. Tell me, what do you remember?” 

“Why would I tell you anything?” Erik sneared. “I survived your ritual. I’m a free man now.” 

Shaw’s smile grew wider. “You’re so much more than a man!” 

Erik was taken aback. Had the ritual changed him somehow? He did feel different but he also felt more like himself than ever before. It didn’t really make sense but he felt surviving this made him stronger somehow. It was funny, really, to feel stronger when one was practically a chained prisoner. 

Shaw leaned in closer to Erik’s face. “Let me demonstrate,” he said and pocketed out a coin. So it was true! Shaw really did carry metal with him, just like Erik sensed. But how…? 

“Move the coin.” Shaw said, interrupting his thoughts. 

Erik sneared. “My hands are tied down.” 

“Don’t use your hands. Move the coin.” Shaw repeated slowly. 

Erik blinked. “This is ridiculous. This can’t be done.” 

“Move. The. Coin. Just try it.” 

Erik sucked in a deep breath. Shaw was asking the impossible of him. It made no sense and yet deep down Erik felt like… well, he felt like he could do it. Which was insane! But it was what he felt. 

He concentrated on the coin. He could feel it! Just like he remembered sensing the metal around him before. It wasn’t the same as holding it in his hand exactly but the feeling was just as real. He could feel each molecule that created this coin. He could feel it all and once he got a clear mental picture of that coin in some new corner of his mind he grabbed it, metaphorically speaking, with that same new corner of his mind and held onto it tightly. 

“That’s right. You’re getting it.” Shaw encouraged him, the coin still resting on the palm of his hand. 

Erik stared at it, concentrating on it as if what he was trying to do could be possible. He used that new sense to tell the metal and the strange waves he could feel surrounding him to move the coin. And then the coin just moved. It lifted off Shaw’s palm, slowly and unsteadily at first but very much bending to Erik’s will. And it floated in the air, just like Erik had instructed it to. How was that happening? Was this some kind of a trick? Was Shaw messing with his mind? 

When he looked up at the Divine Master he saw a pleased smile spreading across the man’s face. “Very good, Erik,” he said approvingly, almost gently. “You can control metal. This is a remarkable power. How does it make you feel?” 

“It makes me feel… strong. Unstoppable. Exceptional. Reborn.” 

Shaw smiled heartily. “See, this is what the ritual does,” he said. “When we tested the purity of your blood when you first came to our island we were actually looking for something in your DNA. And we discovered it. You have what we call the X-gene. I couldn’t let you die once I knew that. You are one of us, Erik. You are my child. No wonder Fate brought you to Genosha. It was your destiny to find us, to fight with us, to be great! You were never an Outsider, Erik. You’re finally home.” 

Erik still seemed quite confused, trying to make sense of all the changes in his life, all the changes in himself. Shaw gave him that time like the generous father he wished to appear to be. 

“I knew you had a hidden power in yourself, Erik, and I wanted to unleash it,” he continued. “And that is what the ritual is all about.” 

“The Cleansing ritual did this to me?” Erik asked, puzzled. 

“No. Nothing did this to you. This is a part of you. You were always meant to be this,” Shaw was getting gradually more passionate in his little speech. “With your new powers you could do anything, Erik. You could change the world.” 

Erik inhaled deeply. He looked at the coin again, making it float freely in the air. His eyes followed its movement, amazed how much steadier it was already. 

“Your Control is improving.” Shaw praised. “I can teach you more.” 

Erik was in awe of his new skills. It felt… amazing, liberating. Whatever the Cleansing ritual unleashed inside him, it was definitely one of the best things to ever happen to him. 

~*~  

Charles’ mind was set on finding Logan. Not only was this man Charles’ hope for fighting against Shaw, he was also alive but imprisoned for all these years. No one even knew he still existed other than Sabertooth and obviously Shaw who locked him away. It was unfair and no one deserved such a fate. Charles was determined to help Logan, to free him or whatever was left of him.   

For the two days he spent in hiding, Charles managed to improve his Control over his new telepathy. Baby steps but still better than nothing. He could feel his power raw and strong inside him but fear was preventing him from unleashing it in full blast. The minds around him, they felt so fragile. Charles couldn’t risk destroying them in his inexperience. He had to be careful and keep himself in check, constantly. He had to hold back just to be sure not to hurt someone. It was hardly a blessing, but it was something he could use for good. He decided to look for Logan’s mind, to recognize it somehow in the jumble of consciousness he felt on the island and save that poor man. Even if Logan was too old or too tired to fight against Shaw, Charles still had to free him from his cruel imprisonment. It was the decent thing to do. He couldn’t save Erik but he’d do his best to save as many people as possible. As if that could make up the fact that he survived. 

Being a telepath was strange. All the voices in Charles’ head, loud and clear even from a distance, it felt like he was going crazy. Yet, it wasn’t madness he was feeling, it was other people’s thoughts, their feelings, their fears, their hopes, their memories. Even hidden in his cave Charles could still sense their presence. Did they know he could do that? Could they feel him in their heads like he felt them? Not really, he realized when he carefully looked for that information in their minds. They could only feel him if he wasn’t careful enough and accidentally caused them pain. Only then could they feel something wasn’t quite normal, but they assumed it was merely a bad headache. No one could even suspect it was a nosy telepath, looking to find information against Sebastian Shaw. Charles wanted to keep it that way for now. It was unnecessary to scare people off with his new powers. There was plenty of time to show off later.  

“Alright, Logan. Let’s see where you are.” Charles said to himself, sensing a trace of a particularly cutting mind. It was filled with pain, anger and despair. It cut like a knife. Charles followed it telepathically, ignoring the pain it caused to his own mind. It was very likely that this was Logan. 

~*~ 

_ … long time ago…  _

They were young boys but they knew they were different from birth. They were half-brothers but they were bonded with such deep love for one another. It was more than just blood, it was a friendship that stood through time. They had to be careful not to be discovered again. The last time people found out what they were they got chased by an angry mob. The most hurtful part of it all for Logan was that their father was right there, leading the mob. He was disgusted with them. 

They were hiding for months, living like animals. Rats were probably luckier than the two boys. But they kept going; they kept going… 

“What kind of a life is that?” Victor said bitterly. “Maybe it would’ve been better if we just died.” 

“We can’t.” Logan replied. 

Victor furrowed his brows and wrapped his arms, hugging himself. “I know.” He said quietly. 

He had been acting strange after the mob. Angrier. Which was understandable but it still made Logan worry for his brother. He slid closer to the smaller boy and wrapped an arm around him to keep him warm. 

“I’m glad we didn’t die though,” he said. “We must have faith that our lives will get better. You’ll see.” 

Victor looked up at Logan’s smiling face. He seemed so calm. Slowly, the younger boy relaxed a little. Perhaps their lives had some meaning after all. 

Logan was awoken by a gunshot. One of their father’s friends was standing above them, holding a gun in his hand. Smoke was coming out of the barrel, snaking up towards the sky. By his side Victor was shaking. When Logan looked down he saw that his younger brother had been shot. 

Logan’s eyes went wide, his hands clenched into fists. 

“We weren’t hurting anyone!” He screamed at the man before him. “What kind of a monster must you be to shoot a child!?”  

“You’re freaks, you are! All of you!” the man replied, holding his gun tightly in his arms, ready to shoot again. “You deserve to die! Your poor old man still can’t live with the shame of spawning  _ you _ .” 

Logan was about to say something back when he heard an animalistic angry growl from behind him and before he knew it his brother was charging at their attacker, his nails drawn out and dangerous. 

“Victor, don’t!” Logan cried out but it was too late. Victor was already at the man’s throat, scratching it, covered in blood. “Victor… what did you do…?” Logan whispered, terrified. 

It took a moment for Victor to come back to his senses. Panting and filled with rage he couldn’t stop punching and scratching the dead man under him. Logan did his best to pull him away from the corpse. When he looked at himself he saw the man’s blood had stained him as well. 

It wasn’t innocent blood. Hardly. It was the blood of someone who’d murder a sleeping child without batting an eye. He couldn’t have known that part of Logan and Victor’s mutation was cell regeneration, meaning their bodies healed at such a fast speed not even bullets could harm them. They learned they had that ability the hard way, yet it was their secret. They never told anyone so their attacker couldn’t have known. When he fired that shot into Victor’s tiny body his goal had been to kill the kid. No, that man was not an innocent. He was a monster. Yet, Logan didn’t want to think he and his brother were monsters too. What Victor just did… Seeing Victor all covered in blood, shaking and growling like a wild animal, it scared Logan of what his brother was capable of. Of what  _ he himself  _ was capable of. 

Looking at Victor, all hunched in on himself and shaking, Logan assumed the boy was just as terrified of what he had done as Logan was. 

“It was self-defense.” Logan said in a trembling voice, pulling his brother into a tight embrace and kissing his temple. He had to comfort him. “It wasn’t your fault. He attacked you. You were upset and scared. It was self-defense,” he repeated for his sake as well as his brother’s. 

Victor said nothing. 

Victor changed after that. 

They continued to live on the run. Once they got away from their county Logan decided to risk it and try to find a job. Pretending to be human, hiding who he truly was;  _ what  _ he truly was. Child labor was nothing new at those times. No one questioned that. No one cared for the working conditions either. Logan was lucky his mutation kept him alive. Many of the other kids that worked with him, children younger than him, had died right in front of his eyes. Injustice. Life was not fair. 

The job put bread on their table but it also took most of Logan’s time and energy. He noticed his brother drifting away from him. He tried to reconnect but it was in vain. Something had snapped inside Victor. Something Logan couldn’t quite distinguish. 

One day Victor returned late at night with blood stains on his clothes. Logan was too afraid to ask; too afraid he wouldn’t like the answer. Slowly his brother was growing into something Logan did not like. And eventually he had to speak up. The result of that confrontation was far from what Logan hoped for. It grew into a heated argument and ended with Victor disappearing again. He didn’t come home for days. Logan gave him some space, even though he could easily track him down by his scent. But after three days of no news from Victor, Logan decided he had enough. He went to find his brother. As it turned out he came just in time because Victor seemed to have mixed himself up with some shady characters and he wanted to go work with them. 

“We don’t even know them, Victor.” Logan warned. “I don’t trust them.” 

“What’s to trust? They’re offering us a job. One that pays, not like yours.” Victor hissed. “Besides,” he smirked, “they’re mutants. Like us.” 

That got Logan’s attention. Perhaps living among their own kind would finally bring some peace to Victor. Logan knew well by now that if his brother had made up his mind, there was no stopping him. The best he could do was to stay close to him. That way at least he could protect him and keep an eye on him. And hopefully help him get through this strange phase he was in. The phase that resulted in people dying. 

“They were only humans, Logan.” Victor shrugged, when Logan brought it up later. “They don’t matter. Where we’re going, there are no humans. We’ll be safe. Isn’t that what you wanted?” 

It was. But Logan was too stunned by the sudden realization that his little brother had no regrets about what he did to the people he had harmed. The thought stung. 

“What’s the catch?” Logan asked, swallowing down the bad taste in his mouth. 

Victor smirked. “No catch,” he assured. “Promise.” 

They joined the group of mutants to a secluded island and settled there. A man named Sebastian Shaw led them. He and his right-hand woman Emma became the founders of that new land for mutants. Emma was a telepath; that was how Shaw managed to find most of the mutants. He claimed he wanted to build a new world for their kind, a safer world, a world where mutant children could live free and happy. Sebastian Shaw was a man of vision. He was charismatic and showed kindness (something none of the mutants that followed him had felt before). Logan and Victor included. He was their father, more than their own father had been. He was their protector, their king. He was their Divine Master, as he later explained. Logan was pleased to witness Victor’s admiration for Sebastian Shaw. Perhaps that was what his brother needed. A father figure, someone he could look up to. An adult, not his teenage older brother. Sebastian Shaw couldn’t have been a better choice. The two spent more time together, Victor slowly but surely becoming Shaw’s right-hand man.

Shaw was like them -- difficult to kill. His mutation allowed him to stay ageless for centuries. Victor and Logan were around to see their new friends live and die a natural death. Shaw was there for them to help them get over the trauma of watching a friend die. He told them then that the purpose of life was to have more mutants, stronger mutants. Each next mutant generation had to be better and more enduring. For that to happen they needed the safety of the island as well as some help adjusting. Logan did his best to help with that, and in his spare time he was working on a formula for prolonged lifespan. It was based on his own genes since his and Victor’s mutation held the key to regeneration. Perhaps they could embody this in their research and find a way to give that same gift to other mutants too. Like Shaw dreamed of. 

After Emma’s death Victor became Shaw’s right-hand man and took the name Sabertooth. Logan continued with his lab work. 

Decades rolled into a century, then another. The Genoshian society had been built from scratch. A culture just for them with new traditions to hold it together and unite the growing population. Logan was a man now, alive for nearly two whole centuries. Strong and dependable. Loyal to Shaw just like his brother. So when they told him his Cleansing ritual would be different than everyone else’s he accepted it. When they injected needles under his skin to pour adamantium in his bones, he screamed in pain but he accepted it. When his bones were turned into metal he was in shock, in need to adjust, but he accepted it. However, when he found out what this whole thing was about, what Shaw had been preparing for these last two centuries, what Victor eagerly wanted to help with, he could no longer accept it. 

“I’ll convince him. Let me talk to him.” Victor whispered to Sebastian Shaw. The Divine Master gave it a thought and then nodded his permission. 

Victor approached his brother. “So. I hear you refuse to help us. What’s that about?” 

“He wants to use us to take over the world. He wants to kill all the humans and turn all of us into his mindless army. How can I agree to that?” 

Victor bit the inside of his cheek. “But, brother, this is the beauty of it. Don’t you see? I told you back then, no catch. A place without humans, a place just for us. What better than a  _ world  _ just for us. And a chance to get revenge on all those horrible humans who wanted to hurt us, who caused us so much suffering.” 

Logan paled. “You knew about his plan all along.” he realized with horror. “Back when you convinced me to come here. You knew what he was planning.” 

“That’s why I agreed to it. That’s why I’m so loyal to him and I’d follow him to my death if I have to.” Victor said firmly. 

“Victor, it’s been  _ nearly two centuries _ since those dark days. No one has hurt us since. Why are you still so full of rage?” 

A dark shadow past through Victor’s face. There was no trace of brotherly love visible there anymore. “Don’t judge me as if you’re so much better than me. You couldn’t protect us when we needed it most. You let them walk all over us, pretending to be one of the humans for a laughable pay. The Divine Master saved us. He gave us a better life. And he can do that for more mutants with his plan. I’m honored to be a part of it. You’re stronger now. You’d be a great addition. Join us. Or accept the consequences.” 

It was at that moment when Logan understood that at some point he had lost his brother. But he could not lose himself too. 

“I refuse to take part in this,” he said firmly. 

Victor looked at him for a long while and then exhaled disappointedly. “I tried,” he said and turned his back on Logan. 

Logan’s punishment was harsher than he could ever expect. Chained in one of Sebastian Shaw’s underground dungeons, unable to free himself, desperate to die but his cells constantly regenerating and keeping him there for an endless torture. Knowing that his brother was a lost cause now and knowing what Shaw was about to do and that there was no one to stop him. Most of all, knowing that if Shaw discovered what was in Logan’s labs he had the recipe to create himself an unbeatable army of fanatics. Living with that knowledge day after day, feeling helpless and in pain, that was Logan’s life for the last years. Eventually he lost track of time. Underground there were no days, there was only endless night. Logan was broken. He felt nothing but bitterness and hopeless disappointment. And he thought he deserved it for not being able to stop Shaw earlier, for not seeing the signs in his brother. Finally, did any of this even matter? Humans hurt mutants and mutants hurt humans. There was cruelty all around the world. Was he really that naive to believe Genosha could be different? The essence of the world was every man for himself. Who was Logan to change that? Who could change it at all?  

 

_ “Logan? Can you hear me? I’m trying something new here so please, bear with me and if you hear me, think it loud.”  _

  
Logan froze. He hadn’t heard a voice other than his own since that horrible day his brother and Shaw chained him here. He wasn’t sure if that voice he heard just now was even real or a figment of his imagination. Had he finally gone crazy? Most likely he was because he could swear the voice he heard sounded from  _ inside his head _ . 


	9. Scroll 9

_ The feeling when you know Truth is with you cannot be compared to any other feeling in the world. Truth can bring you peace, but sometimes the price is pain. _

 

_ Scrolls of the Enlightened  _

_ Chapter 17, Verse 6 _

  
  


Charles couldn’t believe his luck when he heard Logan reply in his head.  _ “I can hear you. Who are you?”  _

Unable to hold his exaltation Charles did something that caused Logan to mentally flinch. 

_ “I apologize.”  _ Charles said quickly, realizing his slip and pulling his telepathy back a bit as to not overwhelm Logan.  _ “My name is Charles. I’m a--  _ was  _ a Truth Seeker. Are you Logan?”  _

The long pause that followed after the question made Charles wonder if he got the right man after all. But then finally,  _ “I am. How do you know about me?”  _

_ “I was a young boy when you stepped into the chambers for your Cleansing ritual.”  _ Charles explained, relieved that the man he was communicating with really was Logan.  _ “I’m sorry about everything that happened to you.”  _

_ “You’re a telepath,”  _ Logan said, ignoring the rest of Charles’ words.  _ “Why were you looking for me?”  _

_ “I suppose there’s no need for small talk,”  _ Charles agreed.  _ “I want to help you. And I need information. Where can I find you?”  _

_ “You can’t.”  _ Was the rather pungent reply.  _ “What information do you need?”  _

Charles frowned.  _ “I can save you. I know you’re locked away somewhere, I assume it’s underground. But I cannot quite place you. Please, I’m new at this. Guide me and I’ll come find you.”  _

_ “I said you can’t do anything to help me, boy. Now tell me what information do you need?”  _

Charles sucked in a deep breath. Logan was obviously a stubborn man. What he didn’t know was that despite appearances Charles too was a very stubborn man. He’d get his way eventually. 

_ “I seek information about Sebastian Shaw. Anything you can tell me really.”  _ He replied. As they spoke Charles tried to concentrate on a location in Logan’s mind. Perhaps the longer they communicated mentally, the better Charles would be able to discover where Logan was held. 

_ “What do you need information about Shaw for?”  _ Logan inquired. 

_ “To use it against him.”  _ Charles replied honestly. 

Another long pause from Logan. Then,  _ “I’ll do my best to help you.”  _

It was tricky to keep the mental link for a long time at such a distance. Charles felt his mind getting exhausted by the strain of it. But this was important. Logan was willing to give him everything he needed. Charles had to be strong. 

_ “I assume as a telepath you already know my story.”  _ Logan said. 

Charles bit his lower lip.  _ “Not quite, I’m afraid.”  _ he admitted.  _ “You see, my control isn’t very good yet. And you being so far away… it’s difficult.”  _

He felt a wave of disappointment from Logan’s end of their mental link.  _ “You’re still weak. How do you plan on taking Shaw?”  _

_ “Tell me where you are.”  _ Charles tried one more time, ignoring the other man questioning his powers. 

_ “I told you it’s useless. I’m in no condition to help you.”  _

_ “I’m not asking for your help.”  _ Charles said firmly.  _ “You deserve to be free.”  _

After a small hesitation Logan sent him the coordinates. 

_ “Thank you! I’ll be there as soon as I can!”  _

~*~ 

Logan was kept in a dungeon-like underground complex in the less populated area of the island, near the volcano. It was both surprising and expected that there were no guards nearby. Whatever Shaw was hiding there, he was willing to risk it being discovered by chance than sharing its whereabouts with others, even if only to have them guard it. 

Charles quickly examined the area, looking for an entrance. It was possible the place was covered with boobytraps or other clever mechanisms to protect it from outsiders. Yet nothing like that was revealed, even when the young telepath spotted a completely unguarded way in hidden among the rocks and approached it. He checked his supplies once again. He had brought a bit of food and water with him, assuming Logan would need those, and a torch for himself. Then sucked in a deep breath and carefully stepped down the steep slope that led to something like an underground cave. Charles wasn’t sure what to expect once he was inside but he had to be brave. It was something he had to do, something  _ Erik  _ would do. Lighting up the torch and inhaling deeply to give himself courage, Charles ventured into the unknown. 

As expected, inside was dark as night. Charles searched for Logan’s mind again, concentrating on that feeling to guide him through the corridors and secret passages. Now that the man was nearer it was easier to find him, the sense getting stronger. There were no locks or doors. It didn’t feel like anything a person had created. The entire complex was mostly a natural cave-like space underground. One could easily discover its secrets if one knew where to look, however, no one ever looked here. This was a dangerous area; the high priests had issued warnings about the volcano and how no one should approach it. Thinking back Charles had no doubt their warnings came on Shaw’s command, as a precaution to keep the place a secret. 

As he walked Charles tried to imagine being locked up in here for nearly 20 years. The mere thought was horrifying. No daylight, no human contact, no freedom. No wonder Logan’s mind felt so tortured. Charles couldn’t help but wonder what would he find of the man once they were face to face. Most likely Logan was a shadow of who he once was. A living ruin. Still Charles continued his search. No one deserved such a fate. Erik, too, would have agreed with him.  

“We’re almost there, my love. I can sense him.” Charles whispered to the imaginary Erik he had crafted in his mind. It was a bit crazy and silly, Charles realized that, but he needed it. It was a coping mechanism of sorts. Imagining Erik was with him made the fact that he had lost him forever slightly less painful. Or at least more bearable. 

Charles walked cautiously in the underground maze, the existence of which he hadn’t even suspected. He felt his heart beating faster, wondering again if Shaw had some kind of security system of sorts here, traps perhaps, or anything to prevent an idle person from walking in and discovering things they weren’t meant to find. Once again there seemed to be none. Charles walked freely, Logan’s presence growing stronger in his mind. He was getting closer. Illuminating his way with the torch, Charles moved faster in that direction. He didn’t want to waste any more time. 

~*~ 

“Logan? Logan, I’m here.” 

A human voice. After all these years Logan could hear a human voice again. It wasn’t just in his imagination, it was an  _ actual human voice _ . He could cry with tears. But he did not. He clenching his fists instead, fighting the urge to try and break the metal chains holding him to the wall of the cave. His muscles were weak from lack of use but hearing another person’s voice again made him feel stronger. 

The same voice sounded again, “Logan! Logan, can you hear me?” 

It was the voice of the man who found him in this dungeon, the telepath so determined to save him he was willing to risk his own life. Regret crept into Logan’s heart. He knew it was useless to even try. He knew that even if that persistent telepath did manage to find him, he wouldn’t be able to leave this cave. 

And then he saw light! The first light Logan had seen in nearly 20 years! Then a figure of a person. The telepath! 

“Charles…” Logan muttered the name. His voice sounded rough and inept to his own ears. He wasn’t sure how to form a proper sentence anymore. What he meant to say was  _ ‘You must be Charles. Thank you for looking for me.’  _ Instead he could only bemusedly repeat that name, “Charles…” 

“Logan! I’m here! I found you!” Charles exclaimed. He seemed more excited about it than Logan himself. However, once Logan’s eyes got used to the new lightsource and were able to see more clearly, he deflated. 

“You’re just a boy,” he said, grimacing. “How old are you? 17?” 

Charles furrowed his brow. “I’m almost 21,” he insisted. “And I don’t think age matters that much under the circumstances. I’m here, I found you, and I want to help you.” 

The light, dim as it was, hurt Logan’s eyes. He blinked and looked away when it became too overwhelming to be exposed at it. Noticing the little flinch, Charles instantly put the torch in one corner so that it wasn’t too bright for the man and approached without it. 

“You’ve been chained in here for nearly 20 years. It must’ve been so hard for you,” Charles whispered. Logan only shrugged. “You’re going home,” Charles said firmly, placing something covered in a bundle on the floor. “I brought you water and food.” 

“I don’t need any,” Logan said. “My mutation keeps me alive no matter what. Thirst, hunger, cold. I starve to death each day and then I wake up once more only to starve again.” 

Even in this light Logan could see Charles turning paler at his words. The young telepath sucked in a deep breath and Logan noticed that his hands were clenched in tight fists as if he were trying to control his rage. It was a relief to know there were still good people left on Genosha, that Shaw hadn’t exterminated them all. 

“That’s all in the past. You can have food and water now,” Charles assured. “But first tell me how do I break these chains?” 

Logan chuckled bitterly. “You don’t, kid. I told you. You think Shaw left me here to rot without making sure I won’t escape?” 

Charles became visibly uneasy. “What did he do?” 

“If I break these chains the volcano erupts like hell unleashed.”

“That’s impossible.” 

“Oh, it is. I personally know the mutant who made it possible,” Logan sighed. “He was a nice kid too. Shaw told him to design the underground dungeon, he told him to connect it to the volcano so that he’d use that instead of quads. The boy was curious, with a thirst for knowledge like his he wondered if he could do it. He was also desperate to please the Divine Master.” 

“What is that boy’s name? He must be an old man now. Perhaps I know him. Perhaps if I talk to him, I’ll manage to--” 

“You won’t.” Logan cut him off. 

“You don’t understand. I can be really persuasive,” Charles insisted, wiggling his fingers close to his temples. 

“He’s dead. Shaw killed him after he created this hell under earth for him.” Charles swallowed. “He wanted no witnesses.” 

Everything was against them. Charles clenched his jaw, lips pursed into a tight line. “I came all this way… I wanted to save you…” he stuttered, fighting back tears. Logan could tell he must’ve been through a lot over these last days. The poor telepath was on the verge of a mental breakdown. 

“It’s alright,” Logan said calmly. “I’ve made my peace with it. More or less. But you can still help me.” 

Charles looked up at him, hopeful, ready to do anything to ease a suffering man’s pain. 

“You’re a telepath, right?” Charles nodded. “You could make sure I don’t break the chains? Code it somehow in my mind.” Charles seemed puzzled at the request so Logan explained, “All these years, all this pain… sometimes it’s tempting to end it all. To break the chains and see what happens. Who knows, I could even survive the volcano. Or at least die permanently. But that would kill everyone else on this island and I can’t let that happen.” Logan’s voice wavered a little as he continued, “I’m afraid… I’m afraid one day I’ll lose this battle and do something horrible. Please, Charles. Make sure I never do that!” 

The tears were now falling down Charles’ cheeks silently. “I came all this way to save you and  _ this  _ is all I can do for you.” The young man said, voice shaking. “It’s unfair! Shaw’s killed so many! Destroyed so many lives. Planning on destroying even more lives! He-- he took the man I love from me. He killed him in that hideous contraption of his. I’ve lost him forever! The best thing in my miserable existence. Shaw’s a monster. And he gets away with it? That’s not fair!” He sucked in a sharp breath. “No more. I won’t let him continue this. I won’t let him win. He won’t bring destruction to everyone else. He’s done enough. I will stop him or die.” 

“I sincerely hope you don’t die.” Lonan interjected. 

Charles looked him in the eyes, determined. “Tell me everything you know about Shaw and I promise I’ll use everything I can against him.”  

Logan was surprised by the earnesty in the young man’s voice. But he was glad to hear it. “See for yourself,” he said. “You’re a telepath. Get inside my head, take whatever information you need, and use it as you please.” 

Charles hesitated. 

“What are you waiting for? There's not much time!” Logan insisted. 

“My powers aren’t very steady yet, I don’t have full control over them. Perhaps you wouldn’t want me in your head,” he confessed. 

Logan chuckled, less bitterly this time. “That’s what you’re worried about? Kid, there's no damage you can do that hasn't already been done, trust me. My life has been a mess.”  

Charles swallowed. From what he already knew about Logan the man had a point. The best either of them could do now was to pay whatever price there was to stop Shaw and manage to save from him at least those who still stood a chance. Logan’s mind could hold a key to Shaw’s undoing and Charles would be a fool not to try it. He sucked in a deep breath and placed his fingers on each of Logan’s temples. As he entered the other man’s mind (properly this time) he flinched with pain. Logan’s mind was all edges and fire, burning and cutting. There was so much pain accumulated in that one person Charles felt terribly just from sharing one tiny glimpse of it. He felt as if he were Logan, reliving every horrible moment all at once. It was almost too overwhelming when Charles felt it at its full capacity. He gasped but held on tightly to that burning mind, not letting the pain stop him from finding what he needed. Sacrifices had to be made.

~*~  

Charles left Logan in the underground maze. He felt like an asshole for it too but there was nothing he could do. He did what Logan asked of him. He made sure he coded it into Logan’s mind to never try to remove or break his shackles in any way. It took him awhile to figure out to give such an order to someone but eventually he managed it. He put a mental barrier before Logan’s subconsciousness and the thought of breaking free. That worked for now. However, Charles was determined to eventually discover a way to unchain Logan and save him. It would have to wait until after he defeated Shaw but he was definitely going to come up with some way to set the poor man free, despite the volcano. But first he had to think of the best way to stop Shaw with the new information he had at his disposal. 

After staying with Logan for a while, Charles headed back to his own cave, his new hideout. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. He was also hungry but he refused to eat the food he had brought for Logan. The least he could do for that man was to let him enjoy food again instead of starve every other day. 

When he reached the entrance of his cave, Charles instantly felt safer, more content too. This cave had a part of Erik in it, a precious memory of a blossoming love that Charles held so dear. Those memories were all Charles had now. 

“We’re home, Erik,” he whispered to the walls, brushing his fingers gently to the surface of the water of the hot spring. “I miss you, my love…” 

It was then that he suddenly heard a noise from behind. He jumped back up to his feet, ready to defend himself, terrified at being found in the one place that had always been his sanctuary. But then the dark intimidating figure before him approached and took a familiar shape. 

“Erik…?” He couldn’t believe his eyes. Was this an illusion? A phantom? “Erik!” Charles gasped happily, tears of joy prickling at his eyes as he threw his arms around the tall man in front of him. Erik was solid! He was flesh and blood! Charles could touch him, hold him. The exaltation he felt at that moment was bordering on madness. “Erik! You’re alive! I thought you were dead!” 

But Erik remained still and unresponsive. Charles slowly realized that something wasn’t quite right and pulled away to look at his beloved with questioning eyes. 

“Erik?” He uttered softly. “What’s wrong?” 

“He’s in here.” Erik called out to someone behind him. 

“Erik… what are you doing?” Charles asked concerned before understanding dawned. Erik had called Sebastian Shaw’s men to capture the telepath. 

“No! No, Erik, you can’t!” Charles cried out desperately. 

Before he knew it, Erik landed a hard punch on his head and everything went black. 

 


	10. Scroll 10

_ New knowledge can shock you but also enrich you. Do not forget to find Truth in all new knowledge. _

 

_ Scrolls of the Enlightened  _

_ Chapter 21, Verse 2 _

 

Charles cracked open one eye. His head hurt. He tried to move but his muscles instantly protested. When he looked around he realized he was locked in some kind of a glass container, with metal floor, small breathing holes in the top right corner and little else. The contraption was not meant to suffocate him (although Charles was sure it offered that option too if one decided to cover the small breathing holes), but it definitely wasn’t meant to make him feel comfortable either. He was caged like a wild animal but at this point he shouldn’t be surprised. Treating people worse than animals seemed to be a reoccurring practice for Sebastian Shaw. Yet, it wasn’t Shaw who put him in here, was it? It was Erik. 

The thought was so sobering it made Charles ignore all the pain in his body and mind. He got up to his knees (the glass cage didn’t permit for him to stand up on his feet), and started hitting the glass. 

“Erik?” he cried as the memories of what happened before he lost consciousness returned. “Erik!” his fists landed on the walls of the glass container with great force as he hoped to break it and free himself. His efforts were in vain. Whatever the nature of this glass was it was unbreakable. “Erik…” Charles whispered, biting at his lower lip so hard it drew a little blood. 

What happened? What explanation could there be? Erik was alive but he knocked him down? Erik was working with Shaw? But why? And since when? So many questions. If only he could find the answers. Charles couldn’t feel any minds around. They’ve all vanished. Was he completely alone? Or did something happen to his telepathy? He could feel no one, they were all gone! He closed his eyes for a moment and rested his forehead on the cool glass, breathing harshly. Perhaps there was still some way to turn this around. The darkest hour was just before the dawn. Charles sure hoped this saying was true because he felt like his darkest hour was now. 

When he looked up again he saw Erik,  _ his  _ Erik, standing before him, stern and dangerous. He was dressed in a magenta armor, a cape of the same color gracing his shoulders. Charles swallowed. Erik looked ready for battle. But he was fighting on the wrong side. 

“Erik, what happened to you?” Charles asked. He hoped the glass wasn’t soundproof. As long as Erik could hear him there was still hope to change his mind. 

“Stop fighting this, Charles, and join us,” Erik said, voice steady and powerful. “There’s no denying the rightful place our kind has in the world. We’ve been rejected for too long.” 

“Erik, this isn’t you,” Charles pleaded. “I don’t know what Shaw’s done to you but you have to remember--” 

“Silence,” Erik demanded. “I’ve been reborn. This is the new me and you have to learn to accept it.” 

“I will not let you turn your back on everything you believe in!” 

“I believe in our Divine Mission. Which is to--”  

“To take over the world. To bring destruction and injustice,” Charles cut him off, bitter, accusatory. “Don’t you see it’s the very thing you despised the most?” 

“You have to understand, Charles. Sacrifices have to be made.” 

Their eyes met and for a moment Charles could swear he saw  _ something  _ in Erik’s eyes. Something familiar and warm, something that was  _ theirs _ . Then it was gone and Erik was once again the cold statue from a moment ago. 

“Did you have enough fun, Magneto?” Shaw asked, coming from behind Erik’s back and placing a hand on Erik’s shoulder. 

Erik nodded with a hum. 

“Nice chat?” Shaw continued. Erik gave no reply. “I did as I promised. I gave you a chance to convert him. I told you he’d disappoint you.” 

“What do we do with him now?” Erik asked evenly. 

“We do as we discussed,” Shaw ordered with calmness. “He’s a powerful telepath. One way or another we’ll use his mutation for our purposes. We keep him. For now.” 

Erik nodded again, following Sebastian Shaw’s order. 

“Erik, no!” Charles cried out, tapping at the glass desperately. “Whatever he’s planning, you don’t have to do this! Please! You’d hate yourself if you do! Erik, listen to me! Shaw’s destroyed so many lives! He’s not a savior, he’s a monster! The Cleansing ritual is nothing but a genocide machine! His entire ideology is a convenient way for murder! And he wants to do this to the the whole world! To put everyone in a chamber, torture them, and see who survives! Erik, we have to stop him!” Erik (or was it Magneto now?) looked completely unmoved by Charles’ begging. It broke something inside Charles to see the man he loved like this. “Erik, you can’t allow this.” He sobbed, his hope slowly withering away from his heart. 

Erik’s piercing eyes met Charles’ again. “There’s just one thing I can tell you, Charles,” he said firmly. “You need to keep your eyes down, like a good boy, like you’ve been taught. Eyes cast down, at your feet, ready to obey. Isn’t that right, young seeker of truth? Time to put the Teachings to good use.” 

Charles was speechless. He couldn’t reply anything to Erik’s words, only gaping at him with wide helpless eyes. This was too hurtful. Erik knew exactly what pain Charles felt deep inside because of his upbringing, how he suffered because of the Teachings and everything he was forced to believe was right. Why would Erik be so cruel to bring that up at a time like this? Had he truly forgotten what they shared? Had he forgotten their love? Had the man Charles fell in love with become a monster like Shaw? 

Erik turned his back on him and Charles felt a sharp pain in his chest. He slid down to the bottom of the glass cell, shoulders slumped, tears falling down his cheeks. He lowered his head, like Erik said, but not because he was told so but because he needed it. There was a feeling of serenity in it. His old way to cope with things he couldn’t otherwise bear. Gaze cast down; watching his feet move under the long robe; right, left, right, left. Motions calm, serene. He was nothing and nothing was around him. He was peace and peace would embrace him. 

Slowly his breathing returned to normal. He was almost composed. Shaw and Erik weren’t around anymore. Charles was alone in the glass container in some cave somewhere on Genosha. He looked down at his legs again and let out a little gasp of surprise. There, on the metal floor, was an engraving with the shape of the hot spring in Charles’ cave. It looked like a symbol and it made Charles heart was leap in his chest as he traced the lines of the shape with the tips of his fingers. Surely this was not a coincidence! Could it be a message from Erik? As he pressed a little firmer, something in the metal floor clicked and a small secret compartment opened, revealing a sharp metal knife hidden inside. Charles carefully took the knife out and examined it. There was writing on both sides of the blade: one read  _ ‘cuts glass like my words cut your heart’ _ , and the other  _ ‘eyes cannot see what the heart can see; trust your heart’ _ . Those had to be messages from Erik! There was no other explanation. Shaw wouldn’t leave that there, and Charles had no other trusted friends in his current situation. It must’ve been Erik! Although how did he manage to carve stuff into metal and create hidden compartments in a metal floor so quickly was beyond Charles. Still, he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Without any further ado he steadied his hand and started cutting through glass with the knife. He watched in awe as the knife did most of the work for him, cutting the strong glass without much effort. Charles was truly amazed. What kind of metal blade could cut through everything so easily? Could that be adamantium? The metal Logan had in his bones from that procedure Charles saw in his mind? It was a matter for another time. Charles had more urgent things to deal with at the moment. 

As he cut out a window-like opening in the glass Charles felt the voices in his head returning. His telepathy was back the moment he stepped out of his glass cage. So it was the glass that prevented him from using his mutation. Some glass that was! Good thing Erik had left a magic knife for him. 

Once he was free, Charles inhaled deeply and looked for Erik’s mind. 

~*~  

Shaw walked first, Victor Creed and Erik following close behind him. The Divine Master was leading the way to a special area of the underground maze where he kept the unique equipment that they were going to use in their plan. Erik did not understand all of the technicalities at first, but after a closer look of the machine, his mutation made things clearer. The device was created to broadcast waves through the air; those invisible waves were to trigger the X-gene in everyone who carried it in their DNA. Everyone else would die, of course, killed by the radiation. But mutants would survive and thrive. The world would be theirs, and naturally they would bow down to their father -- Sebastian Shaw. It was a new and improved version of the Cleansing ritual on a much larger scale. Shaw was particularly proud of it. He had been working on this device for decades, trying to develop it and make it strong enough with a wide enough range to affect the entire world. It was the ultimate dream, Shaw said, a beginning to a new brighter era. And it was about to start today. He would activate the device, then they were going to leave the island, see the damage they’ve caused, and bring whoever remained alive under Shaw’s rule. It would be a world of mutants with Shaw as their Divine Master. 

Erik glanced at Sabertooth. The muscly mutant was still watching him, alright. Victor did not show much trust in Erik. His suspicious looks and slide remarks could eventually become a problem if Shaw paid too much attention to them. Erik did not want to raise Shaw’s suspicions. He had to remove Creed from the picture and remain alone with Sebastian, or else his plan could go to hell.   

Knowing that Charles was safe, with a way out, was a comfort. Once Charles was free from Shaw’s clutch Sebastian had nothing to threaten Erik with. Erik’s only weaknesses would’ve been the fear for Charles. Using Charles was the only way for Shaw to really hurt Erik in a way that mattered. However, if Charles was no longer held prisoner, Erik was free too. Charles could even lend a hand to Erik. The glass container was currently suppressing his mutation but once released from it, Charles would be able to use his powers again. A telepath’s help would definitely be very welcome. Erik was not naive. He knew it was the two of them against a man who held the entire island in the palm of his hand for two centuries. Shaw was not to be underestimated. It wasn’t even that he was so strong a mutant. He was powerful, of course, but definitely not the most powerful of all. What made Shaw truly dangerous was his charisma, his cleverness, his skill in manipulation. His brain was the real enemy, the way he could twist anything and find a way to make people bend to his will. Sebastian Shaw had the opportunity to be a great leader, instead he chose to use his leadership skills to be a tyrant in disguise. Erik would not allow for that to continue. When he found himself bound and weak he knew he needed to buy more time to free himself and regain some of his strength. Pretending to side with Shaw was the way to do that at the time so he did without blinking an eye. All was fair in war, and this was war. He had to get close to Sebastian, gain his trust, and then make sure that man never torments anyone ever again. However, Creed the watchdog was only getting in the way. 

“Sabertooth, why don’t you check if everything is ready for our departure,” Erik suggested. 

Creed only glared at him. “Why do you suddenly want me gone?” 

Erik pursed his lips. “Hardly. But it’d be good to know everything’s prepared for when the Divine Master activates the device.” 

“I’m sure it’s prepared,” Creed bared his teeth at him. “We had plenty of time to plan this before you came along, y’know.” 

Charles’ mutation would be helpful just about now, Erik thought with exasperation. If he could mind control Creed into stop getting in Erik’s hair. 

“Do as Erik tells you, Victor,” Shaw said before Erik could reply. 

“But--” Victor tried to protest but Sebastian gave him that look that disallowed any objections. “Yes, Master.” 

The corners of Erik’s lips quirked up in a small satisfied smirk. The expression, fleeting as it was, did not escape Sebastian’s attention. 

“You like to be in control, don’t you, Magneto?” He asked. 

“There’s no use denying it, Master,” Erik replied, lowering his gaze as if in respect. 

“That’s good. Victor? He’s a follower. A dog. Give him orders and he follows. You, on the other hand, you are a leader,” he chuckled. “Well, not yet, obviously, but one day. I can see it in you. The potential,” he put his hand on Erik’s shoulder like a father. “The new world we’re about to create will give you this opportunity, my boy. Are you pleased at this prospect?” 

“Yes, of course.” 

“And… the telepath?” 

Erik sucked in a deep breath. It’d be suspicious to give up on Charles so quickly. “I’ll have him too. As you said, one day I’ll be a leader. He will not refuse me for long. One day I will bend him to my will like I bend metal.” 

It must’ve been the right answer because Shaw smiled and tapped him on the shoulder approvingly. “You are the heir I was hoping for.” 

Erik returned the smile in kind while Shaw turned around to complete some final touches in the settings. Erik’s skin crawled, disgusted that he had to pretend to be Shaw’s supporter, but it was necessary in order to stop the man. 

_ “That’s very sneaky, Erik.”  _ Came a voice in Erik’s head, almost startling him before he realized it was Charles. 

_ “You’re free. Good. Can we talk like this? Can you hear my thoughts?”  _ Erik asked in return, willing his expression to be relaxed so that Shaw wouldn’t suspect of their mental conversation. 

_ “Oh, I can.”  _ Charles assured. Erik couldn’t help the feeling of warmth surrounding his heart when he heard Charles’ voice. It sounded like it always did, familiar and beloved, only somehow even more intimate now that it was inside Erik’s head, meant just for Erik. 

_ “Good, _ ” he replied.  _ “Then you know what I have to do.”  _

_ “Erik, no! Wait! This is dangerous! Erik!”  _

“Almost done. These things take time, unfortunately,” Shaw muttered, unknowingly interrupting Erik’s mental conversation with Charles. Then he added with a chuckle, “I live for the time when technology would be fast enough to let you destroy a continent in a matter of seconds.”  

Erik’s throat tightened. “Yeah. Those would be the days,” he said, lips a thin line. 

_ “Erik! Don’t do this!”  _ Charles protested once again as Erik walked closer to Shaw.  _ “I can’t get inside his head when he’s wearing that helmet! But if you remove the helmet I can freeze him. He can face justice. Erik! Please! Killing Shaw is not the answer. He needs to face the consequences of his actions.”  _

_ “Being killed by me are the consequences.”  _

_ “No, Erik. It has to be the people’s choice. He deserves to be exposed for what he is and what he’s done. He has to have a proper trial.”  _

Erik clenched his fists.  _ “I cannot risk him getting away with it again, Charles. He needs to be stopped. He’s poison and the longer he lives, the more he spreads.”  _

_ “Erik, killing Shaw will not bring you peace.”   _

_ “Peace,”  _ Erik retorted,  _ “was never an option. If you want me to stop, Charles, you’re going to have to stop me yourself. Are you willing to do this to me?”  _

Erik waited for an answer. There came none. Then finally Charles whispered a quiet  _ “No” _ .  

“Magneto? Can you check if everything metal is in place?” Shaw asked, straightening up from his murder device. “It’s time we enlighten people with Truth. Afterwords, they’ll have a lot of questions and we’ll be there with the answers they need.”  

Erik did not seem impressed. “You really think you’d be able to do to the entire world what you did to the people on this island?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. “And you expect to get away with it?” 

Shaw turned around to face Erik, brow furrowed. “Excuse me?” 

“You want to exploit people’s fear. Cause an apocalypse and terrify whoever survives it into obedience. People watching their loved ones die. You think that’d make them easier to manipulate? I won’t allow it.”  

Shaw’s back straightened up more. He even looked a bit taller than usual. “You’ve disappointed me, Erik,” he said calmly. “Pity. I had great plans for you. But if this is what you choose, I guess I can be flexible.” That said, he charged at Erik.  

In the meantime Charles ran as fast as he could, still dizzy and on the verge of breaking, but determined to find Erik and help him. He rushed desperately through the corridors of the underground maze, following his beloved’s mind like a beacon. But another presence tainted the fascinating image that was Erik’s mind. 

“Victor Creed.” Charles whispered when he sensed the other man who was also headed to where Erik and Shaw were. On instinct Charles connected their minds and gave Creed an order,  _ “Go to the people of Genosha and tell them the truth about Sebastian Shaw and what he’s done with your help. Confess everything.”  _

Without hesitation Sabertooth turned around and left the maze. Charles exhaled sharply. That felt good. That was justice. Genosha deserved to know the truth. With this particular crisis averted Charles proceeded on his path. 

Erik was still a bit wobbly after the exhaustion from the Cleansing ritual. Shaw, on the other hand, was a surprisingly good fighter. Yet, Erik was stubborn and determined. He was also clever. He used everything he could -- fists, metal, his sharp reflexes -- and he managed to avoid most of Sebastian’s punches and land his own quite heavily. Still, Shaw seemed just as driven as Erik. 

“You think you’re strong but you’re not, Magneto. You’re nothing without me!” the older man gasped, throwing another blow in Erik’s face. This punch Erik could not avoid, it disoriented him, he staggered and fell on the ground with a thud. Shaw grinned viciously, towering over him with an animalistic look in his eyes. “You were nothing without me! I made you! I gave you your powers, the powers you’re so proud of now. You  _ owe  _ me, Lehnsherr! Weather you like it or not, I am your true father!” 

“No!” Erik barked. “You’re nothing but a monster, feeding off the weak. I don’t want to be like you or have anything to do with you.” 

As he spoke without breaking eye contact, Erik carefully navigated a few pieces of metal towards Shaw. He shaped them under his will so that they’d serve him well. They seemed like tentacles, slowly wrapping around the older mutant, ready to hold him in a deadly grasp. By the time when Shaw realized he was trapped it was already too late. The metal was holding him tightly, preventing him from moving or freeing himself. He cried out in rage but that was hardly an effective way to help himself. 

Erik got back on his feet and strode slowly towards Sebastian. “I am grateful to you for unleashing my powers,” he said calmly, “even if it was more painful than I could ever explain. I am glad to be who I am. I am glad to be a mutant. And if it weren’t for your perverted ritual, I might have gone my life without ever knowing my full potential. For that I thank you,” he paused. “But. What you’ve done… that deserves no mercy.” 

That said, Erik twisted the metal tighter around Shaw’s body, slowly starting to suffocate him. The man choked, face turning purple and blue, eyes bulging as he was soundlessly gasping for air that was denied to him. Erik only watched, that same calmness radiating from him. It was not normal to be this tranquil at such a moment, while witnessing such a sight. It was at that moment that Charles barged into the cave. His eyes went wide at the scene before him. 

“Erik, stop!” he cried out desperately. 

Erik turned his head to look at Charles. What Charles found in his eyes nearly froze his heart. Erik looked like a Dark Angel of Vengeance. He was here to punish, not to judge. 

“Erik, please. This isn’t you,” Charles begged. “You’re not like  _ him _ .” 

“He deserves it, Charles. This is justice,” Erik said, his dangerous gaze returning to Shaw, penetrating him with silent hatred. Charles felt it all in Erik’s heart. He did not like the way it felt, and he knew that deep down Erik disliked it too. 

“This very moment Victor Creed is confessing everything. About Shaw, about himself. About everything Shaw’s done. Let the people of Genosha judge him.” 

Erik shook his head. “No. He hurt us, Charles. He hurt so many. He tortured me, manipulated us all, he hurt the man I love, hurt me too, without remorse. I was his victim. I have every right to execute him.” 

Charles inhaled sharply. This wasn’t easy for him. “I’m sorry, my love,” he said with a heavy heart, “but I cannot let you do this.”  

For a second he felt the fear in Erik’s heart. It almost made him change his mind, or at least hope that Erik would change his mind. But instead he watched as one of the metal tentacles Erik had crafted during his fight with Shaw reached out to remove the helmet from the Divine Master’s head. 

Charles paled. “Erik, please, don’t.” 

Silently Erik took the helmet in his hands and placed it on his own head as if crowning himself. Their mental link snapped painfully severed. Erik had shut Charles out and it felt like a wound in the telepath’s mind. 

“Erik, this is the helmet of a man you hate! And you’re wearing it!” Charles gasped. 

“I’m sorry, Charles. But you need to understand I have to do this. I’ve been hurt enough by people like Shaw, left at their nonexistent mercy. No more.” 

“Erik… don’t shut me out…” Charles whispered, feeling his eyes tearing up again but refusing to let the tears fall. 

Erik ignored him, returning his attention back to Shaw. “Now  _ you  _ get to experience what you did to so many innocent people.” 

“Erik, stop!” Charles shouted and threw himself at Erik, knocking him on the ground and falling on top of him to hold him down under his weight. 

“Are you crazy, Charles? Get off of me!” Erik hissed, struggling to free himself. “Don’t make me hurt you.” 

Charles straddled Erik’s waist and reached for the helmet on Erik’s head, trying to keep the man between his thighs. Really this reunion could’ve gone in a much more pleasant way if only Erik wasn’t such a stubborn idiot sometimes. 

“I won’t let you become a murderer!” Charles repeated stubbornly. 

Erik elbowed him in the stomach, then Charles hit him in the jaw and went for the helmet again. They kept rolling on the floor in a ridiculous struggle for control, until suddenly Charles gasped. “Shaw! He’s escaping!”  

Distracted by his fight with Charles, Erik had unknowingly weakened his grip on Shaw and the Divine Master instantly used that to his advantage, wiggling his way out of the mental tentacles to save his skin. 

“Damn it, Charles!” Erik cursed angrily, glaring at him accusatory.  

“He can’t go far,” Charles said, closing his eyes and pressing two fingers at his temple. “I got him.” 

Erik’s eyes went a little wide. “Y-you did?” 

Charles nodded. He looked so majestic on top of Erik, straddling him with his powerful thighs while holding a psychopath frozen with the strength of his mind. Erik was a little breathless at the sight. 

“His mind is-- it’s like poison...” Charles grimaced as if the mere touch to Shaw’s mind was causing him discomfort and even pain. “Erik, he’s-- He’ll never change. Even now he’s planning on how to turn the people against us and regain their trust despite Creed’s confession.” 

They shared a look, their hearts beating in sync, their minds working as one. Erik removed his helmet, letting Charles in once again. 

“I can finish him off,” he said softly as his hand reached out for Charles’ own, lacing their fingers together in reassurance.  

Charles shook his head. “I cannot let you become a murderer,” he repeated the words from before. “Someday I’ll explain why.” 

“Then he gets away with it! Don’t you see?” Erik insisted. 

“He’s not getting away with it,” Charles said firmly. He licked at his lower lip and slowly inhaled, concentrating. “I’ve always wondered how far it could go.” 

Erik frowned, confused. “How far what could go?” 

“My mutation!” Charles said and released a powerful blast of telepathy straight into Shaw’s mind. 

It was painful. He cried in agony as he both caused and felt Shaw’s brain turning to mush. For a long moment they were one. He could not tell if he was Charles or Sebastian, everything was so intertwined together, their lives mingled as if Charles had experienced them both. It was a strange and inexplicable sensation, simultaneously being the one inflicting the pain and the one receiving it. His mind was intertwined with Shaw so deeply in order to keep him there while destroying it that he could feel everything Shaw felt. It was like dying without being dead. It was too many contradictions to be explained. 

Distantly he registered that Erik was holding him in his arms, stroking his head and keeping him close to his chest. Whispering comforting words to him as if that would somehow lessen his pain. In a way it did, even if not so literal as Erik had hoped. But it felt reassuring to know Erik was by his side. Despite the crazy couple of days they had. 

When Shaw finally dropped down to the ground, when Charles could no longer feel anything coming from the other man’s mind, Charles too relaxed into Erik’s arms, panting exhausted. He felt like he was about to faint. Perhaps he even did a little because Erik’s voice sounded so distant as if coming from another world. 

“Charles! Charles, are you alright?” 

It was the urgency in that voice that made Charles open his eyes again and nod tiredly. 

Erik pulled him tighter in his arms. “Charles, you insane idiot! You could’ve died with him!” he sobbed. “Then what was I supposed to do?” 

Charles chuckled a little. 

“I could’ve just killed him. Why all the drama, risking yourself like that!” Erik said. 

Charles shook his head. This time he spoke, voice weak and quiet but determined. “I saw it in your mind, Erik. Had you killed Shaw, had you crossed that line, you would’ve had a really hard time coming back from it.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“You will one day. For now all I can say is that I could not let you live with the knowledge that you’re capable of taking someone’s life. You would’ve seen yourself as a monster for the rest of your days and I could not allow that. I never want to see you suffer like that and feel more damaged than you actually are. You are a beautiful person, Erik. Your soul and your mind are beautiful. I wish you could see it as I see it. There’s so much goodness in you, I felt it.” 

“I wanted to protect you…” Erik whispered. 

“And you did,” he smiled, then to break the ice again he added, “You also nearly knocked the air out of my lungs with those elbows!” 

Erik chuckled and leaned in to kiss Charles’ forehead. “I love you. I’m sorry.” 

“I love you too.” 

They remained for a bit in each other’s arms, neither willing to move. There was a lot to face once they get out of the maze so they both needed to gather their strength. And what better place to gain your strength than in your loved one’s embrace? 


	11. Epilogue

_ Each new day is an opportunity. It is never too late to start anew and do what’s right.  _

 

_ Scrolls of the Enlightened  _

_ Chapter 27, Verse 12 _

 

A nice long bath and a good extended bed rest sounded wonderful. However, there were still a few other things to attend to first. 

“Can you fix it? Did he use any metal at all in this mechanism?” Charles asked. 

Erik spread his powers to feel the area around the volcano and Logan’s cave. “I can sense some,” he said. “I think I can turn this whole thing off.” 

Charles smiled and pressed a kiss to Erik’s cheek. “That’s wonderful, darling!” Then he faced Logan to smile at him too. “It appears you can be free after all.” 

Logan only nodded. He felt too many emotions at once to put them to words. He was a bit relieved that being a telepath Charles could feel it all from his mind and knew what was in his heart. 

After a few hours of careful work, Erik successfully removed the device that triggered the volcano in case Logan was released. As Erik explained, the triggers turned out to be wired throughout the entire maze, not only Logan’s chains. The entire mechanism was a potential threat to the entire island had they not removed it. It truly was a remarkable piece of work, however deadly. Erik made sure it was all safe now, even though he took a few mental notes on how to recreate it in case it was ever needed. 

After nearly 20 years of isolation, mental and physical torture Logan was finally free to return home. Charles was far from thinking that everything would instantly become peachy for the man. Recovering from what he’d been through would probably take years. But the first step was already taken and the first step was half the journey. Logan was not going to face his PTSD alone, that much was certain. 

Victor Creed was judged for his crimes against Genosha. Logan was there to witness the trial, even though he did not intervene in any capacity. He remained neutral, unable to stand against his brother, but also refusing to let him go free after all his wrongdoing. 

Charles and Erik discovered other curious things hidden in the Maze, including a few more chained mutants. Shaw had been storing these poor creatures like tools in case he ever needed their mutations. Some of them were already dead by the time they were found, others were still alive but very traumatized. What Shaw had done to them was inhuman but like Logan they too were now free to start a new life. 

After the end of Shaw’s era, Charles became an unofficial Genoshian leader of sorts with Erik as his best adviser and right hand man. Everyone were suddenly looking up to Charles for guidance. Despite his youth and inexperience Charles was amazing at it. Or so Erik thought. Genosha rejoined the world. Charles and Erik sent a ship with official ambassadors to make it known that far away in the ocean there was an island populated with people with extraordinary abilities. Charles was willing to create mutant centers all over the world, offering mutants of all continents sanctuary and support. The message was  _ You are not alone _ . Erik thought it was a great idea. He said he wished he had that when he was feeling abandoned at the mercy of the cruel world. Now he was more than happy to give others the understanding and support he once needed so badly. 

~*~ 

“I find myself wondering where would this new path lead us and our kind,” Erik said one day as they waited for the sunrise together. “Will it be the answer we were all seeking, the ultimate truth, or will it be just another system to fail and disappoint its people.” 

“That depends on us and on the circumstances.” 

“Would the humans ever accept us once we make our existence officially known, do you think? Or would they be too afraid of us to trust us?” 

“I would like to believe that kindness begets kindness,” Charles replied, snuggled warmly in Erik’s arms. “I am not deluded, you know. I better than anyone am aware of the realities of the world. I can see the darkness in people’s hearts. I can sense it, even partly understand it. I know why it gets there and how it creeps inside, poisoning a person like a virus. But exactly because I know those things, Erik, I choose to not give in to them. Just because the world is so often a horrifying and cruel place it does not mean that we have to comply and be cruel too.” 

Erik smiled a little and sighed. “I admire you for your mind, Charles. I just hope you’re not wrong. I hope there’s a bright future ahead.” 

“The future is shrouded in mist and mystery,” Charles replied. “We cannot see or feel it clearly. What we can do is imagine the world the way we believe it has to be. Then live to make it so.”

Erik chuckled “Is this a clever way to tell me to shut up and enjoy our honeymoon?”

Charles’ smile looked slightly more like a smirk now. “Yes,” He said simply. 

Erik grinned and pulled his husband closer. Charles rested his head on Erik’s shoulder and the two watched the sunrise together. The beautiful light announced a new dawn. A new world. A new age. A new life. As Charles said himself, it was never too late to do the right thing. 

 

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers! I hope you enjoyed the story :)


End file.
